At the Precipice
by KissPookie28
Summary: Lorelai finally broke up with Chris and immediately falls for someone else, but is it who everyone expected it to be? When Rory loses someone close to her who can comfort her Lorelai, Logan, Lane, Luke, or maybe someone who's name doesn't start with an L
1. Great Movie

**Ok so now I'm going to try to write a Gilmore Girl's fic, obviously. Hopefully, it will be more original than my Harry Potter one. I have a couple of ideas where this will go and I think they're pretty original. I don't know if I'm going to stick with this title though. I also don't know how well I can write the banter between the Gilmore girls but I will try. So here goes nothing. Hope you like it.**

"Mmkay, time out!" Rory Gilmore pulled back from her boyfriend. Her blue eyes sparkled at him.

"What? My kissing abilities too much for you Ace?" Logan's face broke out into his notorious grin. He tucked a piece of Rory's deep brown hair behind her ear.

"You think too much of yourself Logan Huntzberger." Rory smiled and leaned back, sinking into the back of the couch. She looked around at her apartment. A quaint little kitchen was off to the side although it was rarely used. The refrigerator was stocked with sodas and TV dinners. Her roommate's room was through the first door on the left. Rory's room was through the next door, she saw the faint glow of her laptop within. The rest of the apartment was cluttered with charts and posters, her roommate's reaction to the ending of senior year. Rory looked back at her boyfriend as he spoke.

"For good reason." Rory shook her head at him. "So my kissing skills don't intimidate you?" Logan leaned his face closer to hers. She leaned forward.

"Not one bit," she replied as she closed the gap between them.

"I'm hom…oh god you two get a room!" Rory's roommate, Paris Gellar entered the apartment. She threw her keys on the table by the door. "I mean you do live here Rory, there's a room all you own through that door right there." She pointed. "With a bed where you two can do all this and whatever else you care to do. Doyle and I don't have sex on that couch well except that one time."

Logan and Rory stood up quickly. "Oh gross!" Rory looked disgusted.

"And on that note, I'm gonna get going Ace." Logan pecked Rory on the cheek.

"I'm going to go see my mom anyways," Rory assured him as she led him to the door. "After I shower," she added with another disgusted look at the couch.

"Bye Paris!" Logan called over his shoulder. She nodded in return and then Logan left the apartment, shutting the door gently behind him. Rory walked to her bedroom, Paris close on her heels.

"So are you and Logan still all Dawson and Joey?"

"Did you even watch that show? Nothing good could be said about Dawson and Joey's relationship. And they don't even end up together."

"Fine then are you two still like Joey and what's his name?"

"Pacey."

"What?"

"That's…never mind."

"Ok fine, are things still going smoothly with you and Lover Boy?" Rory smiled.

"Yes they are." She bustled around the room picking up clothes here and there.

"That's swell," Paris said a bit sarcastically. She paused for a moment before getting to the topic she really wanted to talk about. "Well anyway, today's agenda." Paris sank onto Rory's bed and pulled a large notebook onto her lap. "Scuba diving lessons at noon, then a business seminar at four. And finally, dinner with some Yale alumni. I think I've got all the bases covered. We've got a doctor, a lawyer," she ticked them off on her fingers. "…an actuary, and an animal trainer in case Rico Suave keeps you distracted and you fail out of your last semester."

"You forgot the butcher, the baker, and the candlestick maker." Rory smiled before picking up a towel.

"Haha," Paris said unenthusiastically. "I'm just trying to make sure that you don't end up in a cardboard box on the side of a highway with a needle sticking out of your arm while your twenty children skip along around you."

"Well I appreciate the concern, but like I said I'm going to see my mom today."

"I thought you just said that to get rid of Logan." Paris looked genuinely confused. Rory rolled her eyes. "Well I'll take notes for you. Where are you going?" Rory walked out of the bedroom.

"I wasn't kidding about the shower."

Rory pulled up behind her mother's jeep in the driveway. As she got out of the car, she looked up at the small house in front of her. The small house that held big memories. This was where Rory grew up, after she and her mother had left the inn of course. She walked up onto the porch that was tucked snugly next to the white exterior of the house. Her keys jingled as she carefully unlocked the door. "Lucy I'm home!" Rory called as she entered the house. She set her bags down in the foyer.

"Rory is that you? It's been so long since you've been home, I hardly remember what you look like." Lorelai Gilmore strode into the foyer, her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and her blue eyes twinkling. "What happened to the Mohawk," she touched Rory's head. "And the nose ring?" She lifted Rory's chin.

"The Mohawk required too much maintenance and the nose ring got infected." Rory hugged her mom.

"Don't tell me you got rid of the tattoo too." Lorelai led Rory to the kitchen.

"Well it would be hard to explain another guy's name on my butt to Logan."

"Ahh!" Lorelai cover her ears and made a face. "I don't like to think about anyone but me ever seeing your butt." She handed Rory a Coke.

"You haven't seen my butt in twenty years," Rory pointed out.

"I mean it is a cute butt and it does deserve to be seen, but…"

"Mom!" Rory cut her mother off. "I'm in a place called reality, please join me."

"Right. Tonight we will have a perfectly well balance meal." Lorelai pulled a bowl off the counter.

"What is that?" Rory asked, eyeing the myriad of food within the glass bowl.

"This here is a brilliant concoction that I made up myself." The two began to walk into the living room. "The bottom is a layer of Poptarts, marshmallows on top of that, Hershey's bar pieces on top of that, Red vines on top of that, Skittles…"

"Ok enough! I'd rather not know what I'm eating."

"I call it Layers o' Death." Lorelai placed the bowl on the coffee table before sitting down next to Rory on the couch. "Oh I almost forgot the onion ring side dish." She walked back towards the kitchen.

"So were you in a bit of an Irish mood when you named it?" Rory tentatively picked up a bit of the "meal" in front of her and tasted it. It wasn't half bad.

"Well _Alexander_ was on when I first made it." Lorelai came back into the room and set the onion rings beside the Layers o' Death.

"First made it? How many times have you eaten this?"

"Every day this week." Lorelai gave a devilish smile.

"And how exactly is this well balanced?"

"Well…" Lorelai handed Rory a fork. "Onions are a vegetable aren't they?

"Yeah but…"

"And," Lorelai stressed the and. "The Poptarts are strawberry. And I know for a fact that strawberries are a fruit. See perfectly balance." Rory took a bite and licked her fork clean.

"Silly me, how dare I even question the genius that is Lorelai Gilmore."

"Here, here." Lorelai raised her Coke can before taking a sip.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Rory asked as she took another bite.

"Ah tonight is a Broadway night."

"Since when are we into Broadway?"

"We aren't, but you're about to graduate from college and I think you should be cultured."

"And you think that…" Rory flipped through the movies. "_Rent, Grease, Spamalot, _and_ the Lion King_ are going to do that?"

"Hey we got to take baby steps here. Rome wasn't built in a day."

"You do know that Disney's animated _Lion King_ is nothing like the Broadway play right?"

"So we'll start with _Rent _then?" Lorelai ignored Rory.

"I guess it's always good to start with AIDs and drugs." Lorelai stood up and strode to the DVD player. She put the disc in and then began to fiddle with buttons on the big screen TV. She proceeded to turn the picture from black to snow. Change the volume from mute to blasting, but no movie picture.

"I don't know how to get this on the DVD setting." Lorelai was getting frustrated. She grabbed the remote and began to furiously punch buttons. "Whenever I watched a movie Christopher always set it up." The room fell silent. Lorelai stood up and sat on the couch with Rory. She threw the remote down on the table in front of her. The Christopher she mentioned was of course Rory's father and, currently, Lorelai's husband. They had been together for less than a year and they had already had a big blow up culminating in an almost break-up. Chris hadn't been back to the house since.

"So you still haven't talked to dad?" Rory looked at her mother. Lorelai stared straight ahead. She sighed.

"Not since the hospital sweets." Lorelai's father had had to have heart surgery after he had a heart attack in class, right in front of Rory. The whole family had been at the hospital, including Logan and, occasionally, Christopher. Rory nodded a bit, thinking.

"Are you going to tell me what you two fought about?" Lorelai didn't say anything. "Mom, I'm a senior in college I think I should know why my parents are fighting. I can take it. Mommy wow I'm a big girl now. I understand life isn't always chocolates and puppies a…and clouds." Lorelai smiled a bit before turning to Rory.

"Chocolates and puppies and clouds?"

"You know what I meant. So will you tell me?" Rory looked at Lorelai hopefully. Lorelai took her hair down before putting it back up, trying to buy herself some time.

"Your father…" Lorelai exhaled. "I…I found out that your father. Why is this so hard to say? Your father was seeing someone else." Lorelai looked down at her fingers, intertwining them and pulling them apart.

"No." Rory gasped. "But you two are married! You are still married right?" Lorelai nodded. "Well does he not know what that means?"

"I don't know honey, but you need to calm down. And don't be mad at him, he's your father."

"Don't do that mom. Don't be so..so…" Rory had gotten really riled up. "Don't be so passive about all this. He cheated on you! Cheated! Didn't pay any attention to the ring on his finger."

"I know hon. I know what he did, but he's your dad. No matter what he does to me."

"I don't care if he's my Siamese twin. He shouldn't have done that. I'm on your side mom."

"There are no sides."

"There are always sides. In every war there are sides."

"This is not a war. Your father is not Robert E. Lee and I am not Ulysses S. Grant, first of all because we are both in way better shape and don't have the unfortunate facial hair. And secondly because this is not a war!" Lorelai spoke slowly, stressing the last few words. "And I am not having this conversation with you." Lorelai leaned back, sinking into the couch. Tears began to form in her eyes. Rory looked at her mother. Trails had begun forming on her cheeks. Rory put her arms around Lorelai and the two of them stared ahead at the blank screen.

"Great movie, huh?" Lorelai finally spoke.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Rory smiled at her mother. Lorelai put her head on Rory's shoulder and Rory leaned her head on her mother's, stroking her hair.


	2. Goodbye

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update this one I've just been going through a really rough time lately. I tried my best to avoid it but because of said rough time this chapter might be a little...angsty. But I tried to avoid it, I really did. Reviews and messages always welcome! Peace out!**

Rory cringed as she lifted her head. Her mother groaned as she did the same. "Note to self, shoulders are good for crying on, but not so much for sleeping on," Lorelai said as she rubbed her neck. Rory nodded in agreement and then flinched as the pain shot down her neck.

"So what's for breakfast mom?" Rory stood up and padded into the kitchen, Lorelai following close behind. Lorelai opened a cabinet. "A stale chocolate chip cookie?" She asked as she pulled a bag out of the cabinet and opened it, peering within. Rory shook her head. Lorelai put the bag on the counter and stood on her tiptoes to look in the cabinet again. "Cheerios?" Rory looked hopeful and reached for the box that Lorelai had just pulled out. "You know I can't remember the last time I bought Cheerios." Rory's hand dropped mid reach. Lorelai put the box on the counter beside the stale cookie bag and reached into the depths of the cabinet once more. "Jane magazine, U2 commemorative plate," Lorelai pulled things out of the cabinet. "A Bangles tee-shirt?"

"Hey that's mine!" Rory snatched it from Lorelai's hand.

"Ah yes, but I carried you inside me for nine months. Nine long months where I couldn't wear any cute clothing only bags with arm holes. Which entitles me," Lorelai grabbed the shirt back. "to steal any and all of your clothing that looks cute on me."

"Will I ever live down being the cause of your fat months?"

"The other kids called me whale girl right up until I dropped out, so I'd say that's a big fat, notice the emphasis on the fat, no." Lorelai smiled.

"Payback's a bitch," Rory said slightly to herself.

"Among other things," Lorelai added. "So Luke's?" Lorelai put the shirt on the kitchen table and went to grab her purse and a coat. Rory seized the tee- shirt and tossed it on her bed before picking up a coat and following Lorelai out the door. Lorelai held the door open for her. "I saw that," Lorelai informed her as Rory brushed past her.

"Well it is mine," Rory explained for the hundredth time to her mother as they walked through the snow. They waved at Babette and Patty as they passed the two of them gossiping in the square. In the distance they saw Kirk arguing with Taylor over his snowman. Taylor had knocked Kirk's snowman over and refused to help him rebuild it.

"Didn't I already explain this to you?" Lorelai asked exasperatedly.

"Fat months, got it. But I still say it's mine."

"And here we are at the beginning again."

"Ok, peace?" Rory held up her hand in a peace sign.

"Just call me Ghandi." They had reached Luke's. Rory held the door for her mother. They moved to a table and Lorelai pulled her coat off. "Man it's a South American country outside." Luke had walked over to their table and was pouring coffee for them.

"What?' he asked.

"Chilly."

"You know it's not pronounced chilly. It's Chilé." Luke pulled a pen from behind his ear and a pad of paper from his pocket so that he could take their order.

"Yes the Chileans would be very mad if they hear us mispronouncing it." Rory smiled.

Lorelai put her hand on Rory's. "But this is America where we unapologetically bastardize other countries' cultures in a gross quest for moral and military supremacy."

"Ah I just had Déjà vu all over again." Rory rubbed her forehead.

"I never understood that phrase. Isn't it a bit redundant?"

"But that's the point, by the time you finish the statement you have deja vu."

"All over again," Lorelai added.

"It's a vicious cycle."

Luke sighed, obviously frustrated. "I don't have time to sit here and listen to the two of you battle over who's crazier so either order something or get out."

"Service with a smile," Lorelai said to Rory.

"Pancakes with a side of bacon please," Rory said quickly to Luke.

"You respond to this boorish attitude?" Lorelai said with false disbelief.

"Hey I don't play with fire."

"What does that even mean?" Lorelai looked at Rory.

"And nothing for Lorelai," Luke mumbled as he fake wrote on the paper.

"Fire," Rory said as she pointed at Luke.

"I'll have the same thing she's having," Lorelai said to Luke as he walked away. "Grumpy puss that one," she said to Rory. "So what's the deal with today? Do you want to go to the mall and play guess-how-many-times-we-can-hit-up-one-sample-tray-before-the-sampler-guy-notices?"

"Ok first of all we need to come up with a better name for that game…"

"How can you beat guess-how-many-times-we-can-hit-up-one-sample-tray-before-the-sampler-guy-notices?"

"Ok not a better name, but a shorter one at least." Lorelai nodded. "And secondly I can't do anything today I promised Paris that I would work on graduation stuff with her today."

"Such a short visit."

"Short, but sweet."

"It'd be sweeter if you'd give me your Bangles tee."

"Fine you can keep it," Lorelai clapped her hands. "For now."

"What are you so excited about?" Luke asked Lorelai as he set pancakes on the table.

"I get to keep Rory's Bangles tee-shirt."

"For now," Rory repeated.

"Well it doesn't take much to get you excited," Luke said. Lorelai closed her eyes.

"I am locking that in my memory. The day Luke talked about getting me excited." Rory giggled.

"That's not…I didn't… ah never mind." Luke walked away from the table.

"But seriously next visit I want it back." Rory took a bite of the pancakes Luke had set in front of her.

"So it's double good for me, I get a tee- shirt and a guarantee that you'll come back soon."

"Yeah because without the shirt I might never come home." Lorelai smacked Rory's arm.

Rory was folding her clothes in her bedroom, Lorelai lounged on the bad in front of her. "I still can't believe you came home for less than a day, you won't let me keep your Bangles tee, and you monopolized the washing machine."

"It's not like you were using it." Rory put her freshly laundered clothes in a bag and then threw the bag in a heap with others.

"I had important washing needs which I could not attend to due to your cornucopia of laundry."

"Tell you what, next visit I'll let you throw your stuff in with my cornucopia of laundry." Lorelai sat up.

"First of all I don't need your permission to use my own washing machine," Lorelai said as she handed a stack of clothes to Rory. "And second, you totally used my word."

"Fine plethora." Rory shoved the clothes into another bag and then stared at her mother.

"Abundance," Lorelai challenged.

"Profusion."

"Excess."

"Surplus."

"I'm out. Let me help you with that." The two of them loaded all of Rory's bags into her car. "Ok let me take a good look at you, it's going to have to last me a long time" Lorelai held Rory at arm's length.

"I promise I'll be back when the war's over." Lorelai hugged Rory for a couple of minutes. "Say hi to dad for me will you? I mean when you see him, don't go out of your way. I know you're still hurt and I'm still mad, but…"

"I got it babe. One message from Rory to Christopher, signed, sealed, and delivered."

"Bye mom." Rory kissed her mother on the cheek and then got in the car.

"Be safe. No Kamikaze missions, you hear?" Rory shook her head at her mother and then backed out of the driveway. Lorelai stood in the front lawn, watching her daughter drive away. Then she slowly turned and walked into the house. She sat down on the couch and hugged a pillow to her chest. The tears that she had held back since Rory had mentioned Christopher began to fall and Lorelai sobbed uncontrollably in the big lonely house.

A sound at the front door woke Lorelai. She looked at the clock, one am. She must have been dreaming. Then she heard the sound again. It sounded as if someone was trying to break in. Lorelai threw the pillow aside and grabbed an umbrella. Then she tiptoed her way towards the front door. Someone was standing in her foyer. "Ah!" she jumped out at the man, brandishing the umbrella in front of her.

"Jesus Lor," Christopher said.

"You scared the hell out of me Chris." Lorelai slowly lowered the umbrella.

"And you were going to what, Mary Poppins me?"

"I don't know what I was going to do, but someone was at my door in the middle of the night, or early in the morning whatever."

"We are married you know. Which means I live here."

"Not lately."

"You kicked me out!"

"And for good reason to."

"I'm not having this argument with you I just came to get some of my stuff that I left here and then I'm gone." Lorelai shook her head.

"Story of my life."

"What the hell does that mean?" Christopher turned to Lorelai.

"You know damn well what I mean." Lorelai crossed her arms.

"Look I wanted to be there with Rory, but you wouldn't let me. You left Lor! No forwarding address. I couldn't find you."

"It's not like you looked that hard."

"Damn it Lor, I thought we were over that."

"I'm not the one who brought it up!" Lorelai began to shout.

"Fine blame it on me, that's what I'm good for. In fact lately that's the only thing I'm good for…"

"Well this is your fau…"

"Save it Lor. Just let me get my stuff and then you'll never have to see me again." Christopher walked upstairs and began to pick things up. Lorelai sighed and then followed him.

"That's not true." She was a bit calmer.

"What isn't?" he growled, not turning to look at her.

"I will have to see you again, when we sign the divorce papers." Christopher threw one last thing in the box he had brought and then turned, his expression had softened.

"Have you told Rory yet?" Lorelai shook her head. "Well I think she needs to know, and you've made it pretty clear that you're the favorite parent…"

"Chris don't be like that."

"I'm ok with it. You were there and I wasn't. It's my fault this marriage is ending, not yours. It's only right that you're the favorite. But you need to tell her. And soon." Lorelai nodded. Then Chris picked up the box and walked down the stairs. He looked around the house once more and then opened the front door. Lorelai followed him. Christopher set the box down and then took her hand, palm up. "Goodbye Lor," he whispered as he placed his key on her palm and then gently closed her hand. He touched her cheek softly and then turned and picked up his box. And just like that he was gone, out of Lorelai's life.

"Goodbye Chris," Lorelai whispered as she watched his car drive down the road. His brake lights flashed at the end of the road and for a second Lorelai thought he might be coming back, but then the brake lights went off and Christopher sped off down the road.


	3. Sucky Wake Up

**I wrote this a while ago, so some of the references (Mainly the Anna Nicole not being buried one) might not apply anymore. Also, I'm looking for a reviewer, my best friend usually does them, but she's currently really preoccupied with classes (ugh). So if anyone is interested leave me a message and we'll talk. I need someone who is dedicated and who knows how to write. (And I mean write well.) They will get to read chapters before I post them here and I will be eternally grateful. **

Lorelai didn't sleep much after Christopher left. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his car, speeding away from her. At five am Lorelai rolled off the couch and went into her kitchen to make herself some coffee. She watched the black liquid drip slowly into the pot. Finally, the pot had filled. Lorelai poured herself a cup and then sipped the coffee, deep in thought. She took the cup of coffee with her upstairs. She turned her radio on and turned it up as loud as it would go before she began getting dressed, sipping her coffee intermittently. As she looked at herself in the mirror she noticed the redness in her eyes and how puffy they had become since she had spent the night crying. With a shaking hand Lorelai quickly applied foundation in an attempt to cover up the evidence.

When she was satisfied with her appearance, assuring herself that no one could tell she had been crying just by looking at her, she grabbed a coat and her purse and walked out the door. Snow blanketed her front lawn and it crunched as she walked across the lawn to her car. About halfway across the lawn, Lorelai slipped. She fell backwards onto the ground. Coldness and wetness began seeping through her jacket to her jeans. But instead of getting up, Lorelai just sat there. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the snow. Snow had always been a friend to her and that's what she needed now, a friend. After a bit, Lorelai stood up, brushing herself off. She bent down and felt around in the snow for her keys that she had dropped when she fell. Slowly, she got into that car and then turned the car on, knowing where she had to go.

The knock echoed around the hallway. Lorelai looked around, noting the peeling paint and the cracked walls. No one was answering the door and Lorelai was wondering how long she could stand out here before getting robbed. With a shiver, she knocked once more. Finally the door opened.

"Rory, I've been…Oh hello." Instead of her daughter, it was a blonde boy, Rory's boyfriend.

"Hi Ms. Gilmore." Logan held the door open for her and Lorelai walked past into the living room.

"How many times have I told you, call me Lorelai." Logan smiled. Lorelai could see why her daughter was attracted to this boy. His smile was like a toothpaste ad, brilliant and white. And the rest of him wasn't so bad either, he had kind of a movie star look about him, but he looked a little bad which was good. No one wants to date a pansy. Lorelai pulled herself from her thoughts. "I was actually looking for Rory, is she here?"

"Um no, I came here about an hour ago and the apartment was empty, no Paris or Rory."

"Of course." Lorelai pulled out her cell phone and prepared to dial Rory's number before Logan stopped her.

"It's no use. I called her three times. No answer."

"That's just great," Lorelai mumbled half to herself.

"I'm sorry, is there something I can do?"

"No. Everything's fine. Just dandy." Tears began streaming down Lorelai's face. "My husband and I argued a lot. By no means did we have the perfect marriage, but we could have moved past that. That is until I kept getting phone calls from some woman asking for Christopher. And then I find out that he's cheating on me! But other than that everything's just fine." Lorelai fell down to her knees, sobbing. Logan seemed a little unsure of what to do, but then he stepped towards her. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's sobbing mother.

"It's ok," he comforted.

"No it's not. We're getting a divorce," Lorelai said into his shirt.

"That's ok you'll be better off without him." Logan patted Lorelai's back. Finally the tears subsided and Lorelai pulled back. A large wet spot had formed upon Logan's shirt.

"This must be so weird for you, having to comfort your girlfriend's psychotic mother." Lorelai wiped her eyes. Logan reached behind him and got a tissue for her. He handed it to her and she blew her nose.

"You aren't psychotic. See, no padded walls," he swept his arm around, pointing to the walls. "No straightjacket either. Anyone in your position would react the same way." Logan smiled at Lorelai again. He hadn't noticed before how much Rory looked like Lorelai. They looked more like sisters than mother and daughter.

"Well I better get going." Lorelai stood up. Logan handed her purse and her phone to her.

"Are you sure that you're going to be ok?" Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah, I think one break down a day is my maximum. Will you tell Rory that I stopped by?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks." Lorelai put her hand on Logan's arm. "You're a great guy, my daughter's lucky to have you."

"She's lucky to have you too." Lorelai smiled and then she walked out the door, Logan closing the door behind her.

It had been two weeks since Christopher had moved out. Lorelai was coping, but barely. She had begun to recover until she had had to sign the divorce papers a week ago. That had put her over the edge once more. But now, gradually the spark was returning to her eyes.

"Must get coffee now," Lorelai commanded as she set her purse on the counter and slid into a seat. Lane waddled towards her with a coffee pot and a cup. As she poured she began to talk.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine Lane." Lorelai sipped her coffee. "And how are you? It must be getting close to time now." Lorelai put her hand on Lane's protruding stomach.

"Nope. I'm convinced that these suckers are never coming out. They're jammed up in there. Intertwined, since there are two of them after all, so that there is no possible way they can get out. And I will be fat for the rest of my life. In fact they will have to customize a coffin for me that has a lump in it where my big fat stomach can go."

"May I make a suggestion guys," Lorelai talked to Lane's stomach. "Either come out now or don't ever come out because there is one major guilt trip waiting for the both of you." Lane shook her head and then waddled off to serve someone else. Luke walked up behind the counter. "You know she really shouldn't be working. She should rest." Lorelai told him, still watching Lane.

"I've told her that, but every time I kick her out she's there the next morning."

"That's why you don't feed them."

"But she says she's fine." Lorelai nodded and sipped her coffee. "So how are you?" Lorelai smirked a bit and sat her cup down.

"I'm fine. Jeez the way people treat me you'd think someone died."

"Well you did get a divorce."

"But I still have my health. And my dad got better. And leggings with mini skirts are back in, so everything is right with the world." Luke shook his head at her and began to ring something up on the cash register. "In fact, I think I'm ready to start dating." The drawer pinged as Luke accidentally pressed a wrong button.

"Yo..you're what?"

"I think I'm ready to start dating again." Lorelai sipped her coffee as if they were only talking about the weather.

"But it's only been two weeks and have you even told Rory yet?" Luke walked towards her.

"No I haven't told Rory, but I will soon. And I know it's only been two weeks, but I'm not getting any younger. Here I am, almost forty years old and what do I have to show for it? No ring on my finger and only one child that I had as a teenager. I mean don't get me wrong Rory's great, the best daughter a mom could ask for, but I would like more kids. And the window when I can have said kids is getting smaller. God I sound pathetic. I like to think I'm a strong, independent woman you know like Rosie the Riveter or something and here I am thinking if I only had a man." Lorelai shook her head.

"Well you know maybe sometime…" Luke began, but Lorelai cut him off.

"I know sometime I might find the right guy. That's what I've been told, but my prince charming must be one of those really stubborn guys you know. He must have got lost and now he refuses to ask for directions. Stupid men!" Lorelai slapped her hand on the counter.

"I actually was thinking that maybe you could go out with someone you already know like…"

"Christopher. I know that's who everyone wants to see me with. After all these years, he, Rory, and I could be one happy family. In fact that's what Rory thinks is the deal right now. Oh my gosh I'm an awful mother! I haven't even told my one and only daughter that her father and mother can't seem to work it out and they are now divorced."

"You're not an awful mother," Luke reassured her. "But what I was trying to say was…"

"Sorry Luke, but I have to go. I need to tell Rory." Lorelai threw some money on the counter and ran out of the diner.

"Will you go out with me Lorelai?" Luke whispered to her retreating back. Lane walked up behind him and touched his shoulder.

"I heard you guys talking and you know next time she comes in here I think that you should tell her…"

"That I like her, I know." Luke threw his hands up and then went to busy himself in the kitchen.

"Actually I was going to say that you should tell her that if she can figure out how to get these things out of me she can have them." Lane shook her head and then walked over to fill someone's coffee.

"Rory I need to talk to you!" Lorelai beat on Rory's apartment door. Finally the door swung open, but it wasn't Rory behind the door instead it was Paris. "Does my daughter even live here?"

"What?" Paris demanded.

"Never mind. Is Rory here? I need to talk to her."

"I think she's in her room." Paris held the door open and Lorelai walked in. She strode through the living room and pushed into Rory's room without even knocking. Rory was asleep in her bed. Without even thinking, Lorelai began to shake her.

"There better be something on fire Paris," Rory mumbled, half asleep.

"Rory wake up it's me."

"Mom?" Rory sat up in bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad and I split up. We're not married anymore." Lorelai stared at her daughter. Rory's face showed little expression.

"You know this would be a really sucky wake up call if I didn't already know."

"You already knew?" Lorelai looked confused.

"Yes, Logan told me. And by the way," Rory threw her covers off. "why does Logan know things about my parents before I do?" Rory crossed her arms. "That kind of makes me angry."

"Well you weren't here. I wanted to talk to you, but you were…"

"Salsa dancing with Paris."

"And then I kind of had a break down and Logan was there to attempt to comfort me. I'm really sorry I had just broken up with my husband. I needed someone to talk to. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course. Partly because you're my mother and partially because you're just too pitiful to be angry with." Lorelai attempted a smile. Rory gave her mother a quick hug and then got up to pick out an outfit. Glancing into the mirror, she saw her mother seated on her bed. Rory smiled at her and Lorelai smiled back. Rory began to brush her hair.

"I think I'm ready to start dating again," Lorelai announced. Rory's eyes got large and she put down her brush.

"And the hits keep on coming." She whirled around to face her mother. "You're ready to start dating?"

"Well yeah. I mean, it's no surprise that your father and I divorced. Things were never really smooth sailing for the two of us." Rory walked over and sat next to her mother on the bed. She attempted to get her head wrapped around the words her mother had just said.

"Surprisingly I think I'm ok with you dating. I would have thought that it would bother me more, I mean it should bother me more, but I think it's good for you. You should date. But, date who?"

"Well that's my problem. I want to date and yet there's no one for me to date."

"No one for you to date? Come on there has to be someone."

"I swear every guy I see I think about dating and then I realize that they'll either turn me into Juliette Collins or Anna Nicole Smith."

"May she rest in peace." Rory put her hand to her heart.

"Well may she finally rest."

"Yeah they really need to bury her."

"She's got to be starting to smell."

"They didn't bury James Brown for over three weeks." Lorelai nodded. "Well what about Luke?"

"What about Luke?"

"It's no secret that he has had a thing for you forever and he's the right age."

"But he's Luke. He's my friend. My supplier. He brings me coffee every morning and food pretty much every meal, usually accompanied by a comment on my eating habits and how they disgust him. And if we break up then there's no more food for me. We'll never be able to eat at Luke's again." Rory's face fell.

"Yeah," she muttered sadly.

"I'm dying in America," Lorelai stated.

"You're not alone," Rory continued the quote. They sat in silence for a moment.

"So you went salsa dancing with Paris?" Lorelai finally seemed to comprehend that.

"Graduation thing." Lorelai mouthed oh and nodded and the two of them lapsed into silence once more.


	4. Dating

Lorelai rolled out of bed the next day, she didn't have to be at the Dragonfly until later so she decided to hit Luke's.

"Good morning," she called to Lane as she entered and walked to the counter.

"If you say so," Lane grumbled back.

"My aren't we buoyant this morning." Lane waved her hand impatiently at Lorelai and walked away. "Thanks for taking my order babe!" Lorelai called after her.

"I wouldn't test her. She's on the war path this morning," Luke informed Lorelai as he walked up. "All morning she's been telling customers what to order, telling Caeser how to cook it, and one time she even told me to go upstairs and clean, and I quote, at least then I'd been useful." Lorelai laughed.

"So she's going the Ben Hur rowing scene route this pregnancy then." The two of them watched Lane for a bit as she told a little girl not to get married or she'd end up fat like her. "Row, row, row," Lorelai chanted under her breath.

"So can I get you something to eat," Luke asked Lorelai, breaking her stare.

"Umm yeah," Rory's words still echoed in her head. "I'll have an omelet, jack cheese with a side of bacon." Luke turned to begin preparing the food. "And Luke."

"Yeah," he said as he turned back around.

"I'd also like to know what you were trying to say earlier. I know I kept cutting you off earlier, but I promise know I'm as focused as a Nikon."

"Oh, well…" Luke was a little flustered being put on the spot like this. "I was just wondering, if you weren't doing anything tonight maybe you and I could go get dinner somewhere. And then maybe go to the movies." Lorelai had been expecting this, she smiled.

"Dinner and a movie sounds great."

"Really? Great." Luke chuckled nervously. He stood in front of her, bobbing his head up and down. "So your food should be ready soon."

"Umm Luke, you haven't even put in the order yet."

"Right." Luke shook himself out of his daze and walked away. Lorelai smiled to herself and then pulled a magazine out of her bag.

Lorelai threw another skirt on the bed. It sat atop the mountain of other rejected clothing. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Do you think going naked on a first date is too forward?" Lorelai asked her.

"It depends, are you going out with Luke or Hugh Hefner?"

"Why Hugh of course." Lorelai held another shirt up to herself and looked in the mirror.

"Then no. Of course if you were going out with Luke I would say yes it is a bit forward."

"But I have nothing to wear."

"Ok we really need to work on your definitions of no one and nothing."

"What?"

"Well first you say you have no one to date and then the next day you have a date with Luke and then today you say that you have nothing to wear when I know for a fact that…"

"Ok this is so not helping."

"I know for a fact that you are going to wear your stretchy black pants with the light blue, drapey neck thing you have. I'll hold while you get it out." Lorelai put down the phone and picked out the outfit. Being extremely critical she looked at herself in the mirror, it was perfect.

"Great but now I don't…"

"You're not going to wear a necklace or earrings, but you will wear your circle bracelet." Lorelai pulled the bracelet out.

"Wow I sure know how to pick out an outfit."

"Bye mom."

"Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone and smiled. Then she carefully slipped into her outfit and applied makeup.

Lorelai flipped, absentmindedly, through a magazine. She looked at the clock, eight o clock. Luke had said he would pick her up at eight. She shouldn't get worried, yet. She looked back at her magazine, flipped a few pages, then looked at the clock again. Eight o two. The clock must be broken. Lorelai got up and walked to the kitchen. She looked at the cow clock on the wall. Eight o five. Lorelai opened the fridge and reached for a water. The door bell rang. As if she had been burned, Lorelai pulled her hand back and walked quickly to the front door. Skidding a bit, she stopped right inside the door and smoothed her hair. "Hey," she breathed as she opened the door.

"Hey," Luke said. Luke stood on the porch. He looked nicer than normal in a gray shirt with a black leather jacket. "Am I late?"

"No." Lorelai smiled. "I just finished getting ready." Luke smiled at that.

"Well you look nice."

"Thank you." It was quiet for a moment and the two of them looked down. "So I'll just get my coat and then…"

"Yeah, yeah." Lorelai grabbed a coat and Luke helped her into it. She picked up her purse and then the two of them walked out. "You're not going to lock up?" Luke asked as Lorelai walked off the porch.

"No. Babette hates it when she can't get in to steal my Crisco oil."

"Crisco oil?" Luke held the car door open for her.

"You don't want to know." Lorelai got in.

"So how long had you been planning on asking me out?" Lorelai asked Luke. Their food had arrived a couple minutes ago and the conversation was starting to get a little "deeper".

"Well…" Luke pulled at his collar. "To tell you the truth, I've been meaning to ask you out since the day I met you."

"Wow." Luke reached across the table and put his hand on Lorelai's. "You've been pining for me."

"I have not been pining for you."

"Yes you have. Pining like a big piece of furniture."

"Topic change. How's Rory doing?"

"She's doing great. Excelling at school."

"Still with that Logan guy?"

"Yeah."

"I don't really like that guy, he's just a stuck-up rich kid."

"Luke, that's not true. He's actually a great guy." Luke pulled his hand back.

"Ok topic change again. How's your dad?"

"He's doing great. He's back at home and he might start teaching again by the end of the week."

"Good, good." Luke nodded. The conversation lulled as the two of them ate.

Luke held Lorelai's hand as they walked into the theater. Kirk stood in the town square doing what appeared to be ballet. "This town is crazy. They should all be locked up." Lorelai laughed. They sat down and the movie started. Luke and Lorelai enjoyed the movie more than anyone else, joking and laughing the whole time.

"Well I had a good time tonight," Lorelai said to Luke as they walked to her porch.

"Yeah I had a great time too. Maybe we should do it again sometime."

"Yeah maybe." They stepped up onto her porch. Luke leaned in and kissed her cheek. He smiled at her and then walked back to car. She stood on her porch for a moment before going inside. She threw her purse on a side table and kicked off her shoes before sitting on the couch. Despite what Luke seemed to think, and what she herself wanted to think, she hadn't felt it. She did have a great time, but she still thought of Luke as just friend. But he had made it clear that he thought of her as much more. Lorelai exhaled sharply and rubbed her temple. How would she tell him? She couldn't think about this much longer, so she turned on the TV. And that's how she fell asleep.

The next morning she got up early with a huge headache, partially because of the pain in her neck due to the way she had slept the previous night and partly because of what she had to do. She couldn't drag this out much longer. It was wrong to string him along. First things first though, she had to get a shower. The warm water trickled down her back and Lorelai ran her hands through her hair, thinking how to tell him. All too soon Lorelai was standing outside of Luke's diner. She saw him inside, bustling around filling people's coffee. He seemed to be smiling more today than he normally did. How could she do this to him? Lorelai took a deep breath and put her shoe sale face on before she charged into the diner.

"Lorelai!" Lane smiled at her.

"What no comment about how fat you are?"

"No I'm actually in a good mood today. I think it's because of Luke. I heard you two went out last night and I think he had a really good time."

"Oh really?" Lorelai's stomach dropped.

"Yeah, he didn't even yell at Kirk when he sent his eggs back because they were touching."

"He sends it back if his eggs touch his bacon?"

"No. He orders two eggs and sends them back if they touch each other." Lorelai smiled. "Well have a seat and I'll take your order, or actually I'll let Luke do it." Lorelai faked another smile and then sat down. She pulled a menu out, even though she didn't need it, she needed something to do.

"Can I get you something?" Lorelai jumped. "Sorry," Luke told her. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just going to take your order."

"No it's just…nothing."

"Well ok."

"So you told Lane about our date?"

"Actually she got it out of me."

"Oh." There was silence.

"So can I get you something to eat?"

"Yeah I'll have pancakes, side of bacon." Luke nodded. He went to go get her order. "Come on Lorelai you can do this. He deserves to know." Lorelai tried to psych herself up. Luke came back with her order and put it on the counter in front of Lorelai.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go out next Friday, you know, if you wanted to." Lorelai picked up her fork and stabbed it into her pancake, but didn't say anything. "Did you hear me?"

"Luke there's really no way to reach me, I'm already gone."

"What?" Lorelai put down her fork and shook her head.

"Ok that didn't go well. You see I've been wracking my brain trying to figure how best to tell you this without giving you a line so I thought song lyrics might be good. Then I tried to think of a song, but the only one I could think of was a Fray song that I've had stuck in my head for like a month."

"What?"

Lorelai looked down at her plate. "I don't think we should see each other anymore,"

"Wow that was…" Luke searched for a word. "…terse." Lorelai's head shot up so that she was facing him, she was a bit confused by his lack of reaction.

"I'm sorry would you have preferred that I drew it out, because I can do that. I could even add a little puppet show to go with it," she said sardonically.

"No I think I get the picture." Luke ripped her receipt out of his order book and put it next to her plate before walking off. Lorelai watched him walk away and then shook her head, paid, and walked out.


	5. Quoting the Fray

"Rory! Rory!" Lorelai called, beating her fist on the door. Finally, the door swung inward. Logan stood there.

"Lorelai, hey!" He smiled. This was getting to be a bit ridiculous.

"No seriously, does my daughter live here?" Logan looked confused.

"Yeah."

"Never mind Logan, where is she?" Lorelai tried to calm down a bit.

"She's in the shower I think. Come on in."

"Thanks." Lorelai walked in, taking her jacket off as she did so. She glanced around the apartment, noting the absence of Rory's roommate. "So where's Paris this morning?"

"Bungee jumping with the president of some huge company I would assume."

"Close, she's sky diving with her pastor," Lorelai said as she read from a schedule set up on an easel in the living room. Logan shook his head. Lorelai's stomach gave a loud grumble.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Logan asked her as he strode to the kitchen to get coffee.

"Is there anything in the fridge except bottled water and coffee beans?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow. Logan opened the refrigerator and looked in, pulling out drawers looking for something.

"Wow. How did you know that?" He laughed as he shut the fridge.

"She's my daughter." Lorelai sighed and began to pat her hands on her thighs. A cough broke the silence.

"So you didn't eat breakfast this morning?" Lorelai shook her head. "It's the most important meal of the day, you know."

"Well if you think Rory's fridge is bare then you should see mine. And I normally eat at the diner but well…" she trailed off.

"Ah trouble at home?"

"Well, you know that Rory's father and I broke up." Logan nodded. "And I decided that after two weeks I was ready to date."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah uh oh's right. I kind of went out with Luke."

"Luke is…"

"The diner guy."

"Right."

"And the diner is where I eat pretty much every meal."

"So what, now that the two of you are sleeping together he won't let you kill yourself with all that red meat and doughnuts?"

"Excuse me, I never said we were sleeping together! And no. The date just didn't go too well. It was more friendly than anything."

"And you told him."

"Exactly."

"Hence the no breakfast."

"Bingo." There was silence for a while as Lorelai thought. "And the thing is I don't know why I won't just date Luke." The coffee mug clinked as Logan set it down on the counter. "I mean he's a great guy. He's nice, great with Rory, and he could keep me on coffee for as long as I live." Her dark hair swung back and forth as she shook her head. "Geez in the perfect situation…"

"You let love down the drain."

"A Wheezer boy, I like it."

"Mom?" Rory walked into the room, her hair still damp from the shower. She rushed to her mother and threw her arms around her. "What are you doing here?" She drew back and looked from her mother to Logan and back again.

"I'll just be going. Bye Ace." Logan kissed Rory on the cheek and then gracefully exited.

"I like that boy."

"Thanks, I guess. So what are you doing here? You haven't been talking with Logan again have you?"

"Well…"

"Mom!"

"Well you never answer the door."

"So you just go spilling your guts to whoever answers my door?"

"Pretty much."

"So if let's say Tom Cruise answered my door would you two just jump on my couch as you shared your feelings with each other."

"What would Tom Cruise be doing in your apartment?"

"He and Paris are discussing how best to convert the world to Scientology."

"Paris is into Scientology?"

"So not the point mom!"

"Ok, no. But I needed to talk to someone about my date with Luke."

"Wait." Rory led her mother to the couch and then sat on the chair opposite her. "Ok the doctor is in."

"Not funny, but I'll humor you." The couch let out a groan as Lorelai readjusted herself so that she was reclining across the couch.

"So did the date go well?"

"Not exactly."

"Bad?"

"Kind of."

"How bad is kind of?"

"Well we can't eat at Luke's anymore."

"Well _you_ can't."

"Hey hey disobedience to me is disobedience to Him!" Lorelai pointed upwards.

"Do you really think this is time to pull out your Children of the Corn material? I mean I am the one giving you therapy right now. But if you keep that up I'll just tell you that you're a crazy woman and prescribe you two weeks in the loony bin?"

"Sorry doctor."

"It's ok. So what really happened?"

"The date was fine, but…" Lorelai's words became candid. "I just didn't get that butterfly feeling when he came to my door. And when he took my hand my heart didn't jump into my stomach. And the whole night it just felt like I was out with a friend."

"Is that what you told him?"

"Well I tried to, but everything came out wrong."

"Wrong?"

"I quoted a Fray song."

"Not Little House."

"No, Vienna."

"Vienna? I don't really see how… oh you're already gone."

"Ok we've known each other way too much."

"So did he get it?"

"Well of course not, sane people do not understand us." Rory nodded in agreement. "So then I tried something else. I told him bluntly that we shouldn't see each other anymore. And he didn't give me any reaction, so I was kind of pissed off so I told him I could have done a puppet show." Rory began to shake her head. "And then I just left."

"Wow."

"Well what do you think?" Lorelai sat up.

"I think…"

"I think is not a complete sentence."

"Well I'm thinking." The apartment was silent. Rory folded her hands and rested her chin on them.

"I'm sorry, do you need Jeopardy music or something?"

"I think we need to find a new place with good pancakes."

"That's what I was afraid of." Another grumble issued from Lorelai's stomach.

"So you didn't have breakfast?"

"I quoted the Fray," Lorelai used as an explanation. Rory nodded.

"Well I haven't had breakfast either."

"Yeah I saw your refrigerator, you really need to work on that."

"Hey, I've seen your fridge. It's not any better. And it's worse for you because you're the mom. You're supposed to be a role model for your young, impressionable daughter."

"Touché." The two of them leaned back and crossed their arms. Rory's stomach began to growl, joining Lorelai's in a starving duet.

"We should probably get something to eat."

"Yeah," Lorelai replied without feeling. Rory began to stand up, but her mother was still stationary.

"Why aren't you getting up?"

"Well I'm in a pancake mood."

"So?"

"So we can't go to Luke's."

"So, Luke's isn't the only place that makes pancakes."

"It's not?" Lorelai feigned surprise.

"No Luke does not own a monopoly on the pancakes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well then lead the way." Lorelai jumped up, throwing her coat on. Rory grabbed her purse and opened the door. "So how much do I owe you for the session?" Lorelai asked her.

"How about you pay for breakfast and we'll call it even."

"Deal."


	6. Connections to the Past

Rory slammed the door behind her as she trudged, exhausted into her living room. Kicking off her shoes, she plopped down on the sofa. As soon as she had closed her eyes, there was a knock at the door. "Paris can you get that?" Rory did not open her eyes. "Paris!" And then Rory remembered that her roommate was out today, more graduation stuff. "Ugh." Sluggishly, Rory plodded to the door. "I hate you!" she called as a greeting.

"Ah it's nice to be young and in love." Logan smiled at her. Resting her head on the door, Rory opened the door further so that he could enter. He kissed her forehead and then moved past her.

"This is the first day in a week that I have not had to go see my mom. I love her to death, but how many trips can we make to the mall before we buy something. But, I think she's finally getting over the whole Luke debacle. So then I get excited that I will have a day of peace. I skip all my classes, turn off my phone, rent all three Godfathers and snuggle down on the couch. The opening credits had barely ended when Paris came storming into the living room, demanding why I was in my pajamas. So I calmly explained to her about my day of relaxation and what did she do? That's right ladies and gentlemen, she reminded me that I promised to accompany her in her all day workout. So I have been on my feet for," she glanced up at the clock on the wall, "nine hours, squatting and push uping with Paris."

"Push uping?"

"You know what I mean." With a sigh, Rory opened the refrigerator. "Yes, Paris shopped. It's payback time. I plan on eating my weight in her food, proving that I should not ever exercise with her." From the depths of the fridge, Rory pulled an apple. "This is a start." The apple was not quite to her lips when Logan grabbed her arm. "What are you doing? Did I not mention to you, the nine hours I spent on my feet. The nine hours without any break for food."

"I know, but see that's the reason I came over. After seeing how little you had to eat, I decided I'm going to take you out to eat." Reluctantly, Rory put the apple on the counter. "You go shower and change, put on something nice, and then we can get going."

"You mean I don't look nice enough for you. Not nice enough for your fancy little restaurants."

"The longer you sit here and complain, the longer your stomach will stay empty." Logan raised an eyebrow at her.

"You think you can threaten me into the shower?" Crossing her arms, Rory stared at him.

"I promise we can stop at Dairy Queen on the way back and I'll buy you a sundae."

"And now you think you can buy me with a sundae?!" Rory seemed appalled by the thought.

"I'll get you the biggest size with extra chocolate syrup."

"I'll be twenty minutes."

"May I take your coat Miss?" the maitre de asked Rory. She shrugged out of her jacket and then followed Logan to their table.

"Wow isn't this fancy?" Rory said as Logan helped her push in her chair. Looking around, Rory took it all in. The table cloths were perfectly white and starched, the sparkling, polished silverware stood out against them. A deadly looking chandelier hung right above Rory's head, so she moved her chair a bit to the left. Classical music added to the ambiance.

"Only the best for you Ace." She smiled at him, a bit suspicious. Something didn't seem right. Sure Logan had money, but they usually didn't come to this kind of restaurant. It was a bit _too_ nice. "I should probably tell you," here it comes. "that someone will be joining us, ah there she is."

"She?"

"Katie over here." Rory craned her neck to see who Logan was waving at. A tall, blonde woman walked towards them. She was wearing a sleek cream colored gown that hugged her in all the right places. The dress that Rory was wearing which seemed so perfect moments before now seemed shabby and out of date. Nervously, Rory tugged at it. Logan stood and embraced the woman as she reached their table. The embrace lasted a little too long for Rory's liking and she felt that she might have to break it up herself when they finally released. "Rory this is my friend Katie. Katie this is my friend Rory."

"Girlfriend Rory," Rory corrected as she extended her hand and stood up.

"Well hello girlfriend Rory. I've heard so much about you." Katie pulled out a chair and sat down, Logan and Rory did the same.

"Oh really, because I haven't heard anything about you." Rory tried to keep the catty, accusing tone from her voice, but it made a slight appearance.

"Well Katie and I grew up together." Logan tried to smooth over the situation.

"Oh you two dated?" Rory casually asked as she sipped her water.

"No." Logan looked at Rory. "Katie's father works with my father so we were always dragged along to the boring staff parties and such. That was it."

"But I'm not here to talk about old times with Logan," Katie finally spoke.

"Oh. Well then what are you here for?" Rory asked, a bit witheringly.

"I'm actually here to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Logan tells me you're a journalist."

"A damn good one at that," Logan added.

"Well yes I am a journalist." Rory was a bit confused.

"You see, I work at a newspaper…"

"She's being modest, she owns that newspaper," Logan tooted her horn for her.

"You own it? I mean literally?" Rory suddenly felt small and insignificant.

"Eighteenth birthday present from daddy." Rory nodded. Having money must be fun. "Well anyways, we're always looking for young, fresh journalists and I was wondering if you might be interested."

"Interested in what?" Rory was a bit skeptical.

"Well to write a few pieces for us. We would pay you for each of course. And if we like those then we might talk about making you a permanent part of the staff."

"Well," Rory was a bit shell-shocked. "That sounds great. I would be happy to."

"Excellent. I'll have my secretary call you with the details." Stunned Rory nodded her head, this woman was barely older than Rory herself and she already had a secretary and her own newspaper. "To new business deals," Katie said raising her glass and pulling Rory back to reality. Logan raised his glass and, with a small smile, Rory raised hers also.

"To new business deals," Rory agreed. The glasses clinked and Katie and Logan launched into chatter about their childhoods leaving Rory with her thoughts.

"Ah Michel, ordering your girly products off Amazon again?" Lorelai said as a greeting. She wiped her feet on the mat and joined Michel behind the desk.

"That was a body spray for men, it said so on the bottle. And no, I am not on Amazon this morning, this morning I get to try and make sense of the order form Meredith the useless maid typed up for me." Lorelai looked at the computer screen.

"What are glibs?"

"I don't know! She's npt!"

"She's what?"

"N ept."

"I'm sorry what?"

"N ept I-N-E-P-T. Npt!" Trying to hide her giggles, Lorelai nodded.

"Have fun with that Michel." She patted his shoulder and made her way to the kitchen. "If you go out there right now, you might get to see Michel murder the maid," Lorelai informed Sookie as she picked up a carrot and ate it.

"Murder a maid? Why this time?" Bustling around, Sookie added paprika to this and pepper to that.

"He's having a mental breakdown trying to read her order form." Lorelai still munched on the carrot.

"Another breakdown? That's twice in one day."

"And it's only ten. There's still time for more."

"That can't be good for him." Sookie stirred a pot.

"Or his complexion."

"So did Rory stay the night again last night?"

"No, I think I'm finally ok."

"Ok with the horrible date with Luke?" Sookie seemed dubious.

"Yes I'm ok with it."

"May I make a suggestion?" Lorelai waved her hand to indicate that Sookie should continue. "Next time you decide to date out of the blue, try someone you haven't known for over ten years." The kitchen was silent aside from the sounds of people cooking. Voices had subsided.

"Telephone for you," Michel announced to Lorelai.

"Who is it?"

"I do not care therefore I did not ask."

"Well didn't they say…"

"They ask for you I come to fetch you that is all. I do not know anything more and I would appreciate it if I was not questioned like I was some kind of criminal." With a squeak of his expensive Italian leather shoes, Michel turned and was gone leaving Sookie and Lorelai to chuckle.

"Well I better go see who it is." Lorelai stood and pushed open the door. Michel was ruffling through mail at the front desk. When Lorelai came up, he gave her a look and then turned his attention back down. "Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking," Lorelai said as she picked up the receiver.

"Hi, Lor, it's Chris." Lorelai almost dropped the phone. She didn't need him to say his name. She had known who it was the moment he had spoken. "Lor, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Ok well I guess the reason I called…" A scream could be heard in the background. It sounded as if Christopher had turned from the phone. "GG, hold on a moment, daddy's on the phone. Sorry about that GG wants to play Candy Land and you know there's no coming between a five year old and her Candy Land."

"Oh yeah I know that." Lorelai was a bit confused by their calm, casual conversation. She knew there was something she wanted to tell him.

"I guess the reason I called was…" Lorelai finally realized what she wanted to say to him.

"Look Chris I really don't want to hear it. I'm still not completely over...it." Lorelai couldn't bring herself to say the word 'divorce'. "Goodbye." Lorelai put the receiver down. Immediately, the phone rang again. Michel answered as Lorelai walked away.

"Lorelai it's for you…Lorelai…" Lorelai grabbed her coat and walked out of the inn.


	7. A Surprise Visitor

Lorelai slammed her Jeep door shut and immediately the car began to feel stuffy. Her breath felt like it was caught in her throat. She rolled down her window and inhaled the fresh air that blew in. For a moment she was calm, the air comforting to her and then reality caught up to her. Instead of the wave of calm the wind had brought it now brought the smell of manure from the nearby stables and the sounds of Michel calling her back to the phone. Lorelai quickly rolled up her window. She was tempted to just stay in her car shut away from the world when she saw the front door of the inn open. Fearing that it was Michel coming to shove the phone at her and force her to talk to Christopher, Lorelai started the engine. As she drove out of the inn's lot she made a note to change the phones at the front desk to ones with cords.

The trees flew by outside her window and her thoughts began to drift to Christopher. Needing something to do, Lorelai began to fiddle with her radio dial. Some sad love song was on the first station. Lorelai turned the knob of her radio. The next station was also a sappy love song; in fact it seemed as if every station was playing the same generic love song. Lorelai shut the radio off quickly. With the silence came her thoughts of Christopher. Her foot pressed a little harder on the pedal. The needle on her speedometer inched towards eighty. The speed made Lorelai euphoric. She smiled, almost forgetting what had made her speed in the first place.

Lorelai set the pizza down next to her bowl of popcorn. She pressed play on the DVD player, now hooked up to a smaller screen television. The huge plasma lay forgotten in a box in the corner. The David Bowie quote disappeared and Anthony Michael Hall began narrating. Lorelai picked up the pizza box and settled back on the couch. All of the sudden Lorelai heard a knock on the door. A little frustrated because someone was ruining her movie night, Lorelai set down the slice of pizza that had been halfway to her mouth and sighed. Tugging her track jacket down so that it met her sweat pants, Lorelai shuffled to the door. She pulled the door open to reveal Logan standing on the porch. Lorelai was a bit stunned by his appearance at first. He seemed to glow in the moonlight, his movie star looks standing out against the darkness.

"Logan. What are you doing here?" For some reason Lorelai suddenly became aware of the mess that was her hair.

"I was wondering if Rory was here." Logan smiled.

"No she's not," Lorelai replied as she pulled the elastic from her hair and smoothed the fly aways around her face.

"Oh…" Logan shuffled from foot to foot, unsure of what to do. "Well do you happen to know where she is?"

Lorelai shook her head, trying to clear it of the initial shock from seeing Logan. "I don't know, maybe she left a message on my phone. I haven't checked my messages recently. Come in while I check." Lorelai held the door open and Logan walked in. Lorelai pulled her jacket down again. Logan stood in the foyer, arms crossed, waiting for Lorelai to move. Running her fingers through her hair nervously, Lorelai lead Logan to the kitchen where her purse was. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Got anything except bottled water and coffee beans?" Logan joked.

"Actually you're in luck. I went grocery shopping yesterday and brought some of that new Pepsi jazz stuff." Lorelai handed him a can.

"Thanks." He popped open his can with a snap. Lorelai nodded at him and then picked up her phone from within her purse. She dialed voice mail and then listened carefully.

"Nope, no new messages," Lorelai informed Logan as she put the phone back in her purse. "Are you sure she didn't say anything to you? Maybe she mentioned something in passing?" Logan shook his head. "Great. This is so not like her."

"Look I didn't mean to worry you. I'm sure she's all right." Logan took a nervous sip of his soda.

"It's not your fault. It's a mother's job to worry." Lorelai pulled her phone back out of her purse and dialed voice mail again, to make sure that there were no messages. She shook her head when the calm female voice informed her that no one had left a message in the minute since she had checked. Lorelai hung up and then began to dial Rory's number. She heard the other end ringing. Logan took another swig of his soda. The door bell rang. She still listened to the phone. The doorbell rang again.

"Should you get that?" Logan asked. Lorelai was pulled out of her worry for a moment as she walked to the door, still clutching the phone to her ear.

"Chris!" Lorelai practically dropped her phone.

"Look Lor…"

"What are you doing here?" She hung up the phone and set it down.

"You wouldn't talk to me on the phone, so I had to come see you in person." Lorelai scoffed and began to shut the door. Chris pushed the door back. "And I'm not leaving until you talk to me." Lorelai looked at his hands on the door and calculated whether she could close the door with him resisting. Deciding that she couldn't, she sighed and crossed her arms.

"So talk."

"I want to start out by saying how sorry I am. Sorry for not being the kind of husband you wanted. Sorry for not being there for you when your father was in the hospital. And sorry for…for cheating on you."

"And?"

"And what do you want me to do to make it better?"

"Make it better? Chris there is nothing you can do. We're through."

"Through for now."

"Chris you are so…tenacious."

"Just get me Jack Black."

"Chris..." Lorelai shook her head.

"Tell me there's a chance we'll get back together." Chris's eyes pleaded with Lorelai. She shook her head.

"Did Jude Law and Sienna Miller ever get back together?"

"Is that supposed to be a response?"

"Don't you dare get mad at me!" Lorelai put her hand back on the door, preparing to slam it shut. "You're at my house. You're the one who's begging for forgiveness. You barely have a leg to stand on."

"Look Lor I know what I did was wrong." Chris let go of the door and moved towards Lorelai reaching out to her. She recoiled. "I know that. But I can do better. I promise. I love you Lor. Even after I..." he couldn't bring himself to say what he had done. "I couldn't stand to look at the woman. I could barely stand to look at myself. I was disgusted by what I had done to you. I broke it off, but she kept calling. And all I could think about was that I hoped you never found out. It was over and I wanted to be back with you. Because I love you Lor. I love everything about you. Your smile, your eyes, your hair." He reached for her again. This time he grabbed her arms.

"Chris get out!" Lorelai tried to pull away from him, but he was too strong.

"I'm not leaving until you take me back, Lor." Chris's hands tightened on her arms. She swore she could feel bruises forming.

"Get away from her!" Logan had arrived in the foyer. He grabbed Chris's hands and began to pull him away from Lorelai. Chris seemed shocked by Logan's presence and he released Lorelai's arms. He stumbled backwards. Then he was brought back to reality. He looked at Lorelai, wincing in pain as small purple fingerprints appeared along her arms.

"Oh my god Lorelai! I'm so sorry!" He moved back towards her, but Logan barred his way, stepping in front of Lorelai defensively.

"Just get out Chris," Lorelai mumbled pathetically.

"I didn't mean…Lor…"

"She said get out!" Logan roared at Chris. Lorelai just stood behind him, cowering. Chris looked at Logan, sizing him up, trying to decide if he could take him.

"You have my number Lor. Call me when you want to talk." Chris turned and began to walk out of the still open door.

"Yeah _if_ she wants to talk," Logan told his retreating back.

"You know what…" Chris turned on the porch, facing Logan, but he didn't move inside. "Maybe if you spent more time with my daughter the two of you wouldn't be having any problems."

"Who told you that?" Logan snapped back.

"Why else would you be at your girlfriend's mom's house on a Friday night?"

"Chris don't start this," Lorelai finally regained her voice.

"Whatever." Chris waved his hand impatiently at the two of them before he slammed the door, leaving Logan and Lorelai staring at it.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked, turning to look at Lorelai. He gently lifted her arms and examined the bruises.

"Yeah. It's not a big deal." Lorelai shook her head, clearing her eyes of tears. Logan released her arm.

"Not a big deal? Rory told me that the two of you were having problems, but I didn't think that it was this bad." Lorelai nodded just to have something to do. "So there's no chance you two are getting back together?" Logan asked half sarcastically.

"Not a chance." Lorelai touched her bruise, tracing it with her finger.

"Guys with diffuse speeches can't win you over?"

"Not this one." Logan nodded. There was a silence. A faint ticking from the clock in the kitchen was the only thing that told Lorelai she had not passed out, yet. "So you and my daughter are having problems?"

"No. At least I don't think so. I'm not having problems with her."

"Well I hope you two can work it out. I'd hate to lose my knight in shining armor." Logan smiled and Lorelai laughed, but it was so faint that it was barely audible. She felt something dripping down her arm and looked down. A red trail was forming on her arms, starting where Chris's nails had dug into her skin. Following her gaze, Logan looked at her arm.

"You're bleeding."

"It's ok." But Logan brushed her off. He grabbed a tissue from the box on the table nearby and began to gently dab at her arm.

"Do you have any disinfectant?" She walked into the bathroom and pulled a bottle from under the sink. She began to undo the cap, but Logan took the bottle from her hand and did it. When he touched the tissue to her skin Lorelai's arm burned but she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or his touch. He smiled at her and she gave a weary smile back.


	8. Callipygian

"There." Logan slapped a hot pink Barbie Band-Aid on Lorelai's arm and then pulled back to admire his handiwork.

"Thanks," Lorelai uttered a bit nervously. They stood, looking at each other for a moment before Logan averted his gaze.

"I should get going. I'll tell Rory to call you when she gets in."

"Thanks," Lorelai said not looking at him, but instead a section of wall about three feet above his head. Words seemed to be evading her and her vocabulary became limited to that one word. Of all the words that she could be stuck saying it had to be 'Thanks'. Lorelai began to think of other words that she would rather be stuck saying and by the time she had reached her fifth word, callipygian, Logan had gone, leaving the door open behind him. Lorelai shook her head, clearing it of fantasies about people's reactions when she said callipygian to them, before walking to the door and shutting it gently.

Logan arrived at his apartment around two am. After leaving Lorelai's house he had driven around, trying to clear his head. He had stopped at a bar on the way back where he proceeded to get himself drunk in an attempt to forget what had happened that night. To forget the indifference he felt when Rory didn't tell him where she was going. The happiness he felt when he realized he had an excuse to go to the Gilmore house. The confusion he felt when he looked at Lorelai. And forget he had, by the time he was done he could barely remember his name. He had gone out to the parking lot, prepared to drive back to his apartment when he realized just how drunk he was, so he decided not to get behind the wheel. Instead he called his best friends Collin and Finn. They had both come, perhaps a little tipsy themselves, but not nearly as bad as Logan. Collin had driven Logan's car while Finn followed them. Collin drilled Logan for details about his little "escapade" but Logan clammed up. He didn't want to share his thoughts with anyone. In fact he didn't even want to be having them. He knew they weren't right. Collin and Finn had dropped him and his car off at the apartment and then said goodbye to him, assuring him that they would get it out of him, whatever it was. Logan had hurled on the bushes outside his front door before he took the elevator up to his apartment.

He threw his keys down with a clang and then slammed his toe on the doorjamb. With a curse he hopped into the sitting area of the apartment, flipping on the light. Another curse emitted from his mouth. Someone was sitting on his couch. It took a moment for his eyes to focus, but when they did he felt like cursing again. On his couch was the last person he wanted to see tonight.

"Hey," Rory called to him softly. He nodded to show that he had heard her. She watched him as he hobbled to the chair opposite her.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, trying to sound less annoyed than he felt.

Instead of answering, she responded with a question of her own. "Have you been drinking?" Logan was taking his shoes off.

"A little yeah." He threw his shoes to the corner.

"A little? Surely you didn't drive like this did you?" Rory looked concerned.

"Did you come here to give me the third degree??" Logan stood up quickly, but his head began to spin so he sat back down.

"I actually came here to talk to you, but I was hoping we could talk with you being sober." Rory added the last part as a kind of afterthought. For some reason it set Logan off.

"What the hell Rory? I'm over twenty one. I can drink if I want to. I didn't drive drunk. In fact I haven't done anything illegal. So if you're done chastising me I think I'd like to go to bed." Logan stood up a bit slower this time and began to walk towards his bed.

"Wait," Rory said. She didn't say it loudly, barely louder than a whisper, but something in the way she said it made Logan turn around. He sighed and then walked back towards her. "I came to talk to you about where I was tonight." Logan sat down.

"Is it that bad?"

"What do you mean?" Rory looked offended.

"Well you show up at my apartment at two in the morning to 'talk'. You didn't tell me where you were headed to tonight and you didn't tell your mother either, so clearly it was some where that you shouldn't have been."

"You talked to my mother?!"

"Yes."

"Did she call?"

"No."

"Did she stop by?"

"No."

"So then when did you talk to my mom?"

"I went to her house." Rory's mouth dropped.

"You went to her house?"

"Yeah, and it's a good thing I was there too or your father might have killed her." Logan's voice had begun to rise.

"My father was there?"

Logan lowered his voice again. "Yeah and he grabbed your mom a little roughly. I pulled him off, though."

"Is mom all right?" Rory had paled a little.

"She's fine. Just a little scratched and bruised." Rory nodded, not looking at him. He noted that this was not the first time that evening that a Gilmore girl had avoided his gaze. "I should have been there." Rory looked down at her hands.

Logan fought back the urge to put his arms around her, feeling that she needed her space for a bit. "It's ok. I was there."

"Yeah you were there, but I'm her daughter. I should have been there instead of…" Rory finally looked up at Logan and made eye contact.

"Instead of what? Where were you?" Logan thought that it must be pretty bad because Rory broke eye contact again, looked down at her hands once more.

"At Sean Harris's apartment," Rory mumbled, speaking to her lap.

"What?"

"At Sean Harris's apartment!" Rory looked up at him. She thought she saw a faint flicker of relief pass across his face, but then it was replaced by anger.

"Who's that? Your other boyfriend?!"

"No. God no. He's the teaching aid." Logan's face showed no sign of recognition. "He took over for my grandfather after the heart attack."

"Ok I know who he is now. But why the hell were you at his apartment?" Logan knew he should feel really angry about this. Some guys would be throwing things through walls by now, but the most Logan could muster up was a faint grimace.

"Well during class we got into a really heated debate about the stock market. And we didn't get a chance to finish it. But not everyone was interested in continuing it, so he invited the few of us who were interested to come over to his place for Chinese food. So I went. And then the discussion just kept going and it lasted much longer than I expected and…"

"Wait you went to his apartment for a school thing?" Rory nodded. Logan began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Here I thought you were cheating on me, but you were just hanging out with some kids from class with a teacher." Logan laughed a bit more and then stopped.

"You're not mad?" Rory seemed a bit surprised.

"Should I be?"

"Well I guess not, I just thought. I don't know what I thought. I just thought I should let you know."

"Nothing happened?"

"No."

"Then I'm not mad. But I'm glad you let me know." Rory smiled and stood up.

"Well I better get going I have early classes tomorrow." She pecked him on the cheek and then walked to the door. She hesitated, her hand on the doorknob. "Are you sure it doesn't bother you?"

"I'm a hooker's pregnancy test." Rory shook her head.

"You've been hanging out with my mom too long." Logan straightened up a bit.

"Goodnight Ace."

"Goodnight." Rory shut the door gently behind her and smiled to herself as she walked to the elevator. Inside the apartment, Logan hadn't moved. Something wasn't right and he had to talk about it to someone, but he didn't know who. Collin and Finn would be far from helpful in a situation like this. He could just hear his father's condescending tone now if he asked him for advice. His sister was AWOL right now and he wasn't really that close with anyone from work. With a sigh, he stretched out on the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning Rory's words echoed in his head. _You've been hanging out with my mom too long. _Quickly, Logan showered and dressed. He jumped into his car out front and sped off; he knew who he had to talk to.

As soon as he arrived in Stars Hollow, he began to feel uncomfortable. The only other time he had been here, it had been late at night and no one had been on the streets, but now the town was in full swing. A couple strolled hand in hand down the sidewalk here, assorted townsfolk ambled through the square. But one thing that they all had in common was where their attention was. Because from the moment Logan had driven in all heads had turned, trying to decide who this newcomer in the shiny Porsche was. Logan ducked his head, trying to avoid the stares as he pressed his foot a little harder on the accelerator.

Lorelai opened the door and saw Logan standing on her porch. He looked all prim and proper with his hair perfectly done and his button down shirt neatly pressed. His jacket opened a bit but without looking sloppy. All of the sudden Lorelai felt crummy. She hadn't planned on doing anything today, it being Saturday so she had thrown on a grubby pair of sweat pants and a baggy tee shirt. Her hair stood out at odd angles and she hadn't put any make-up on. She glanced at the mirror over the table in the foyer and shook her head. Why did she always have to look so bad when he saw her? But an even better question was why did she care? Logan smiled at her and Lorelai began to fidget.

"So what brings you to the Hollow?" She stepped back to allow him entrance.

He shook his head as he walked in, trying to clear his thoughts about how beautiful she looked. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Wow this sounds serious." Lorelai smiled.

"Well it's just that…"

"Wait." Lorelai held up her hand and then walked to the kitchen. Logan looked after her and then trailed behind her, unsure of what to do. Lorelai poured herself a huge mug of coffee and drained it in one gulp. "Ok go." Logan shook his head and laughed. "Well I can't give sage advice until I have my morning jolt." Lorelai and Logan sat down at the table. "So spill."

"Well it's about Rory…"

"Ok I've got to stop you right there. If this is going to get graphic I don't really want to know."

"No it's not that." Then Logan half mumbled to himself. "That part of our relationship is good."

"Oh my god! Ah. Number two on the list of things I never wanted to know about my daughter."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I have to excuse you, I mean you do have a Y chromosome. But continue with your problem."

"Ok. Here goes."


	9. The Problem

"Last night when I didn't know where Rory was…"

"Oh my god! She didn't come home. She's dead! Lying in a ditch somewhere!" Lorelai stood up and reached for the phone.

"No. No. Relax. She came home. Well she came to my apartment. At two in the morning."

"So where was she?" Lorelai couldn't stop herself from interrupting.

"She was at Sean Harris's apartment," Logan repeated Rory's words. Lorelai's mouth dropped open.

"No…"

"No, no, she's not cheating on me. See Sean Harris is the teaching aid that took over Richard's class while he was gone. She was over at his apartment with some other students to have some economics debate." Logan stopped.

"And…is that it?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the problem?" Lorelai was confused.

"That."

"What?"

"There is no problem."

"Sorry, I'm going to need more to work with here."

Logan sighed. "See Rory came over to my apartment at two in the morning, looking all sad and ashamed. And then she sounded guilty when she told me where she had been. I expected more, but that was it. She was at a debate. And the problem is that I don't think it's a big deal, but she's making it a big deal. Like she's trying to create a problem between us. She kept expecting me to get mad and I think she wanted me to dump her. So should I break up with her?"

Lorelai didn't say anything for a bit. "I don't know if I can give you advice on that." Logan raised an eyebrow. "Well you see if I tell you to go ahead and break up with her and then she comes crying to me I feel bad and I have to tell her what I told you. And then it's my fault that she doesn't have a boyfriend. And then we never talk again. If I tell you not to break up with her and that's what she wanted then she comes to me asking me how to break up with you and I spill about what I told you. And then it's my fault she's stuck with a boyfriend she doesn't want and we never talk again."

"I can see the dilemma. But let's say it wasn't Rory and me. Let's say it was just me and some random girl that you didn't know. What advice would you give me now?" Lorelai bit her lip.

"I don't know, I mean are you happy?"

"Well there is someone else that I'm kind of interested in."

Lorelai closed her eyes. "Then I think you should break up with Ro…this random girl." Logan nodded.

"And do you think I should pursue a relationship with this other person?"

"It depends, is said person interested?"

"I don't know, is she?" Logan gave her a pointed look. Before Lorelai knew what was happening her head had turned towards his. Soon she felt his lips brush hers. After a moment Lorelai pulled back.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She stood up and began to pace across the living room.

"What is my kissing that bad?" Logan gave her a grin.

"Do you realize what we just did? What I just did. I kissed my daughter's boyfriend."

"Soon to be ex."

"Have you broken up with her yet?" Logan shook his head. "Then you're still dating my daughter. This is bad. This is so bad."

"What's so bad? Clearly we both have feelings for each other, as is evident by that kiss. I like you, you like me. End of story."

"No not end of story. You're dating my daughter. Do you even remember Rory, brown hair blue eyes." Logan shook his head.

"Of course I remember Rory. I like Rory. I just don't have romantic feelings about her anymore. That's why I was so ready to read into her guilt."

"So you wanted me to tell you to break up with her?" Logan didn't say anything. "Did you come here to do…" Lorelai pointed to the table where they had just kissed. "…that."

"I never dreamed I would be that lucky." He walked towards her, but Lorelai stepped back.

"I think you should go."

"Ok I can take a hint, but don't think for a second that this is over." Logan started towards the door, but Lorelai called to him.

"Logan, please don't tell my daughter." Logan smiled and nodded before walking out the door. Lorelai sank down on the couch and lay down. She attempted to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw herself, sitting on the couch, kissing Logan. She would open her eyes quickly and stay awake for a moment before her eyes would close again. Finally, sleep took her.

Lorelai sat up straight on the couch. She had just had a dream where she and Logan were kissing on this couch. Then Rory walked in looking betrayed and told Lorelai that she hated her. Lorelai almost laughed at how ridiculous it all was until she noticed that the light on her answering machine was blinking. She rolled off the couch and pressed the play button. Soon a voice she did not want to hear filled her living room.

"Hey Lorelai, it's me. Logan. I think we need to talk about….what happened. So if you could, give me a call when you get this. My number is…" But before he could ramble off his number, Lorelai pressed a button. The calm female voice on the answering machine informed her that the message was deleted. If only it was so easy to delete mistakes. Lorelai shook her head and then walked upstairs to take a shower, scrubbing extra hard in an attempt to wash away all memories of the night before.

Lorelai walked out to her mailbox. As she pushed the red flag down, she saw something on her porch. "Morning," the shape called to her. Realizing who it was, she sighed. "Coffee," Logan offered her when she came up to the porch. Even though she didn't want to talk to him, he had said the magic word. Graciously, she took the cup from his hand and took a sip.

"Wait this is Luke's coffee." Lorelai looked at the label.

"Yes it is."

"It's been so long. Hello old friend." Lorelai took another sip and sighed. Then, as if for the first time, she looked at Logan. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't call me."

"Which I thought would give you a hint."

"Ah, but you see, I don't take hints very well. I need big, flashing neon signs."

"Well until I can get one of those made, you're going to have to be satisfied with this." She pointed to herself. "I don't want to see you."

"But see that kiss last night says differently."

"That kiss was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry that it did. Thanks for the coffee." She walked to her door and her hand was on the knob, before Logan said something.

"If I wasn't with Rory, would you want to continue this?" Lorelai's hand slid off the knob. She turned to face him. His looked determined.

"But you are with Rory."

"I repeat if I wasn't with Rory, would you want to continue this." Lorelai closed her eyes, willing it all to go away, but when she opened them again, Logan was still standing there. Lorelai began to fiddle with the coffee cup.

"Yes," she admitted, half to herself and half to Logan.

"Then what's the problem?" He walked to her and put his arms around her. She shook him off, giving furtive looks towards her neighbors' houses.

"You're dating my daughter."

"Nope we decided that I wasn't, remember."

"Well then there's no problem," Lorelai said semi sarcastically.

"Great then it's settled. I'll pick you up at eight. Dress nice." He pecked her on the cheek and then walked to his car. Lorelai watched him go, rooted to the spot on the porch.

"Doll, is something wrong?" Babette called to Lorelai. Lorelai looked over at her neighbor and began to wonder how long she had been standing there.

"No, nothing's wrong. Bye." Lorelai turned and walked into the house. She hated to admit it to herself but she was halfway excited about the evening.

Six o clock came and went and now it was seven. Lorelai still had yet to decide if she should be getting ready for the date. At five thirty she had showered, thinking she would go, but by the time the steam had dissipated, she had changed her mind. At six she had decided to go and had picked out an outfit, but before she could even get to shoes she had changed her mind again. Now, at seven, she still was not sure what her decision was. On the one hand, she liked Logan and wanted this date to happen. But on the other hand, she loved her daughter and knew that this would not be a good idea if she wanted that relationship to continue. Finally Lorelai made up her mind.

Lorelai walked out onto the porch. "Wow, you look amazing." Logan closed his car door and then walked to Lorelai. She smiled at him.

"Thanks. But you need to remember that this is just a test run. I'm still not sure that I want to start this."

"Trust me by the end of the night you will." Logan closed the passenger door as Lorelai got in.

Lorelai looked around the dining room as someone took her coat. "Don't worry," Logan whispered in her ear. "I picked a restaurant far away from Stars Hollow. Trust me no one knows you here." Lorelai smiled in response.

"Sorry, I just don't want… well you know."

"I understand."

"Which reminds me, are you and my daughter still technically dating?" Lorelai tried to ask casually as she opened her menu.

"I haven't told her that it's over if that's what you mean."

"And why not?"

"Do you want me to tell her, to tell her that I'm breaking up with her so that I can date her mother?"

"Oh my god I'm Mrs. Robinson!" Lorelai put her menu down and began to stand up, but Logan reached out and put his hand on hers. Lorelai looked down at it and Logan held her hand tighter.

"I always thought Mrs. Robinson was kind of hot." Lorelai tried to say something to defend her daughter, but his smile blinded her. He kissed her hand and then the waiter came over. Logan ordered for himself and Lorelai as she stared at him.

"Breakfast Club beats Sixteen Candle's ass!" Logan said as he walked Lorelai to the door.

"Breakfast Club is an excellent movie, don't get me wrong, but Sixteen Candles is just…even better."

"It is such a chick flick."

"Exactly. I'm a girl, that's why I prefer that movie."

"How about we settle this and agree that both are excellent movies."

"You just know that I'm right." Lorelai smiled at him. They stood outside Lorelai's door now.

"So do you think we could move a little bit closer." Logan indicated the foot between them.

"I told you I don't want to tip off the neighbors." Logan nodded and then leaned in and kissed her.

"That will throw them off," Logan whispered. Lorelai smiled at him and then walked into her house. Logan shook his head before he walked to his car.

**A/N: Ok I know some of you aren't really happy with me right now, but who knows how long these crazy kids are going to stay together. I've actually got the whole story written so I'll be posting more frequently. Also, I was wondering if anyone who watched Dawson's Creek happens to know what Dawson and Joey's middle names are. I need it for a story I'm working on.**


	10. The Truth

**A/N: I would just like everyone to know that I am a Luke/Lorelai person 100 percent, but there are so many Luke/Lorelai stories out there that I just wanted to try something different. But who knows, maybe it will turn into a Luke/Lorelai fic. You'll just have to read and find out.**

Lorelai was still smiling as she closed the door. Then suddenly, the smile disappeared from her face and she all of the sudden felt dirty. As quickly as she could she ran up to her shower. How could she do this to her daughter? What would Rory say when she found out? How would she tell Rory? She scrubbed her head harder. She dressed in her pajamas and then lay on her bed, thinking about ways to tell Rory and that's how she fell asleep.

The next morning Lorelai was in her kitchen digging through her cabinets and her fridge, but there was no coffee to be found anywhere. Lorelai groaned, this is just what she needed. The morning after she had tried to make a big decision and no caffeine. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

"Lane I need coffee now!" Lorelai threw her purse on the nearest table. The couple sitting at the table looked up at her. "Hi," Lorelai smiled at them. "Sorry about this, but you see I really shouldn't be walking around that much. The doctor says that it makes me cough more, which makes me spread this bacteria quicker. And I really don't want to inflict other people with the fever, the nausea, the diarrhea, the…" But Lorelai didn't need to finish because the couple had already gotten up and fled the diner. She smiled, satisfied with herself. Luke looked up at the sound of the bell as the couple exited. Lorelai smiled, hesitantly at him. He sighed and walked over to her.

"What do you want?"

"Look, Luke I know things didn't go so well for us the last time we talked…"

"The last time we talked you dumped me like last week's trash and then never came back."

"And I'm sorry Luke, but I was hoping we could put that behind us and then get back to our old routine, you know how you used to criticize what I eat and I would give you some witty comment in return and flash you my dazzling smile and you would leave."

"And I repeat, what do you want?"

"I want Lane to come take my order." Lorelai crossed her arms like a child.

"She can't."

"And why is that, do you specifically want to take my order so you can torture me?"

"No."

"Well then why?"

"Because she's at the hospital."

"She's at the what?!" Lorelai stood up.

"The hospital, been there since last night."

"Is everything ok?"

"If you consider bringing two kids into an already overcrowded, polluted, crime infested world ok, then yes she's just fine."

"Ah there's the old Luke." Lorelai began to head out of the diner, but Luke stopped her.

"Don't you want anything to eat?"

"No I think I'm going to go see Lane. And besides you won't take my order."

"You can't. Mrs. Kim specifically asked for no visitors."

"And I wouldn't dare to defy her." Lorelai stood, hand reaching for the door, not sure what to do with herself. "So do you want to take my order?"

"Yes and I'll even throw in a condescending comment if you want, free of charge." Lorelai smiled.

"In that case I'll have pancakes with extra whipped cram and some bacon and eggs and coffee."

"And would you like the clogged arteries on the side?"

"I missed that." Lorelai closed her eyes for a moment as she sat down at the counter. "So what have you been up to since we last talked?" Lorelai asked Luke as he poured her coffee.

"Not much, I've been going to see Liz and the baby a lot."

"Aw, that's nice."

"Yeah, yeah. So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What have you been up to since we last talked?" Luke called over his shoulder as he moved into the kitchen area.

"Not much." Lorelai began to sip her coffee. She set the cup down. "Luke can I ask you something?" Lorelai began to trace shapes on the counter.

"No I would never have another man's name tattooed on my butt," Luke said as he set her plate down in front of her.

"Oh well thanks for that. That totally answers my question."

"Really?"

"No." Luke walked off and set plates on another table.

"What were you going to ask me?"

"Well I was going to ask for your advice on something."

"Ok shoot."

"Let's say you're dating someone that you really shouldn't be dating…"

"Ok I have to stop you right there. Is this a hypothetical situation or are we talking for real?"

Lorelai opened her mouth to lie, but then realized that she might as well tell the truth. "For real."

"Ok so who is this person?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business."

"Well if I'm going to be dishing out advice I might as well know who it's for."

"You don't need to know."

"So you really shouldn't be dating this person."

"Yes that's what I said before."

"What, is he in prison or something?"

"No."

"Is it a woman?"

"No!"

"Then what's the big deal?"

"He already has a girlfriend." Luke nodded. "So do you think I should continue seeing him?"

"It depends, is this girlfriend someone you're close to?" Lorelai hesitated,

"Yeah, we're real close."

"It's not Sookie is it?"

"No."

"Michel have a hot new boyfriend?"

"No it's…" but Lorelai's cell went off at that very moment. She picked it up out of her bag as Luke went to take another table their food. Lorelai read the text message she had just gotten.

_I'll be at your house tonight at eight with food. Chinese or pizza?_

Lorelai didn't need a name to know who had sent the message to her. Quickly she typed a response to Logan.

"I love you!" Lorelai sighed as Logan spread the wide variety of Chinese food out across the coffee table.

"Wow this relationship is moving kind of fast."

"That's not the way I meant it. I just meant that it was really good of you to bring all this food."

"Relax, I know what you meant." Logan cupped her chin in his hand and then kissed her on the lips.

"Besides I don't think that a couple of dates can really count as a relationship."

"You like me and I like you, that's all that matters." Lorelai sighed.

"So for tonight we have _Save the Last Dance _and _Step Up_."

"Into the dancing and forbidden love thing tonight aren't we?"

"So which should we start with?" Lorelai held up the DVD's.

"You choose."

"Fine then, _Step Up _it is." Lorelai put the DVD in the player.

The couple on the television were spinning over and over. "I tell you if I was a few years younger Channing Tatum would be mine."

"He's pretty much the same age as me," Logan said as he shoved the last egg roll in his mouth. Lorelai looked at him and then began to get a bit nervous. "So if you had to choose which one of us would it be?" Logan looked deep into her eyes.

"I don't know, have you seen that guy's body?"

"Yes, but can he do this?" Logan kissed her.

"Oh I don't know, I'll have to test that later." Lorelai smiled and Logan leaned in to kiss her again. Lorelai giggled and the two of them began to engage in a heavy make out session.

"Oh my gosh mom," Rory gushed as she shut the door behind her. "The baby's are beautiful. Two sons. They look just like…Zach." Rory stopped when she saw her mother and Logan on the couch. "What is this?" Lorelai and Logan looked at one another. "Oh my gosh." Rory looked from her mother to Logan. "The two of you. Behind my back. My mother!" Rory began to lack the ability to form a complete sentence.

"Rory, I was going to tell you," Logan tried.

"Don't talk to me!" Rory held her hand up to Logan.

"Rory, sweetie. It's not what it looks like."

"It's not what it looks like? Are the two of you dating?"

"Yes," Logan said before Lorelai could even open her mouth to speak.

"Then it's exactly what it looks like." Rory turned on her heel and began to put the coat she was taking off back on. She opened the door and pulled it shut hard behind her. Logan tried to put his hand on Lorelai's. She just shook her head and then walked out the door after Rory.


	11. Visitor From the Past

"Rory! Rory come back!" Lorelai pleaded with her daughter. Rory turned around. Black lines were running down her face from where her mascara had run. Her expression was a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Why? Why should I come back? So you can explain. Well go ahead, make my day."

"Look Rory I did not want you to find out like this."

"Oh so that's what you're sorry about that I found out like this. Or are you sorry that I found out at all?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you…"

"See I'm not sorry about that. I don't really seem to think that that conversation would have gone well."

"I was going to tell you, but I knew that you would react like this."

"What am I supposed to do, just take it?"

"No Rory, sweetie," Lorelai walked towards Rory, her arms held out. "I just want you to…"

"Don't!" Rory pulled back.

"I want you to let me explain." Lorelai stared down her daughter.

"Fine," Rory agreed and then walked to the porch, sitting down on the front steps. Rory crossed her arms as Lorelai sat down beside her.

"That night when your father came over, Logan was there looking for you. And he, in a sense, saved me. He stopped your father from doing anything that would really hurt me. And I guess in a way that's what started this whole thing. The next day, he came to me asking for advice about his relationship."

"And I bet you were more than willing to give your take on that."

"It wasn't like that at all. Don't keep attacking me!"

"Don't keep attacking you? Do you even know what you did to me? I loved Logan, I thought we might spend the rest of our lives together and now this."

"See that's exactly it Rory. Think about what you said. You _loved _Logan. You don't anymore. Even I can see that. And the whole thing with the teaching aid. Clearly there's more to that story than you're letting on if you made such a big deal about it."

"So now it's my fault. I pushed my boyfriend away. I told Logan what happened!"

"If that's all that happened why did you make such a big deal about it?" Lorelai gave Rory a pointed look and finally Rory broke.

"Fine. You want to know what happened? Fine! I kissed him. I kissed Sean Harris. But that's all that happened, nothing more. And neither of us thought anything about it. We realized that it was a mistake as soon as it happened."

"Don't you see Rory, your relationship was already on the rocks before I even came into the picture."

"But it wasn't my fault, it was Logan's. He was too busy fooling around."

"But you were doing the same thing. You cheated too."

"It meant nothing!" Lorelai held her hand up to stop Rory.

"You cheated, that's all that matters. So when Logan came to me for advice I gave it to him. I told him that if he wasn't happy that I don't think he should continue with that relationship. And then he kissed me."

"He kissed you or you kissed him?"

"He kissed me. And I tried to stop it, but I just couldn't help myself…"

"Tried real hard didn't you?" Rory mumbled sardonically.

"Yes Rory I did. But I'm only human. I can't resist everything. So the two of us began to date. I wanted to tell you, but I never got the chance. And I'm truly sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter mom. You stole my boyfriend!"

"You can't take anything that doesn't want to be taken."

"Don't get all deep on my now!"

"Well what do you want me to say Rory? Your relationship was over, so I just did what I wanted to. Don't you want me to be happy?" Lorelai looked at her daughter and for a moment she thought she saw pity on Rory's face, but then Rory broke eye contact as she stood up.

"Not like this." Lorelai stood up too, but Rory walked to her car.

"Rory, what do you want me to do?" Lorelai was practically pleading with her now.

"You know what, do whatever the hell you want, just don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." And with these words Rory slammed her car door and sped away. After a few minutes Lorelai turned and trudged slowly into her house.

"Is Rory gone?" Logan asked Lorelai. All she could do was nod. "Did you guys get in a fight?" Lorelai nodded again. "I'm so sorry." Logan walked to Lorelai and put his arms around her. Lorelai began to cry so Logan helped her to the couch. There they sat, Logan rocking a sobbing Lorelai back and forth.

Finally, Lorelai's sobs slowed enough that she could talk. "She said she kissed him."

"Who?"

"Sean Harris. She kissed him. Your hunch was right, there was more to it."

"So that makes this right."

"No it doesn't. She's my daughter Logan."

"But she gave us her consent."

"'Do whatever the hell you want'? I hardly think that's consent."

"But you're the mom. You don't need permission to do anything."

"But I don't think…" Logan pressed his finger to her lips.

"Rory will come around. Don't worry about it." And then he kissed her. She pulled back and he put his arm around her.

"So do you want to watch the rest of the movie?"

"Sure." Lorelai smiled and pressed play before settling back in Logan's arms.

Without tearing her eyes from the screen Lorelai continued the conversation from before. "Don't you even feel the least bit, guilty for this?" Lorelai pointed to the two of them.

"What can I say, I'm an impenitent person. It's part of the reason you like me so much."

"And here I was thinking it was because of that gorgeous smile." Lorelai turned to Logan. He smiled and then kissed her.

"Now shh I want to know what happens." Lorelai shook her head and then looked back at the screen, not really watching the movie. All she could think about was Rory.

Meanwhile, Rory was speeding down the highway, headed back to the hospital to talk to Lane. Halfway there she did a dangerous U-turn as she realized that she couldn't talk to Lane. Lane had two newborn sons to deal with; she couldn't be burdened with troubles in Rory's love life right now. Rory pressed her foot down a little harder on the gas. This was something she had gotten from her mother, angry speeding. Rory shook her head, trying to get her mother out of her head. She couldn't think about her right now. Not when the wounds were so fresh. But Rory needed to talk to someone. For a brief moment she considered going to her grandparents' house, but then she realized that they were hardly the people to talk to about this and besides they would already be in bed. The road ahead of Rory began to blur, so she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She needed to get off the road and she knew that, but first she had to figure out where to go. Suddenly, she remembered someone that she hadn't thought about.

Rory threw her keys down on the table by the door and walked to the bedroom door. "Paris," she called softly as she knocked. There was no answer. "Paris I know you already went to bed and I promise that I will play a thousand games of Boggle with you if you'll just let me come in and talk to you." There was still no answer. Rory tried the knob, it was open. The door swung in with a creak. The room was in total darkness. Rory stumbled blindly to where she thought the bed was, but ended up banging her knee on something that made a loud clang as it hit the floor. Rory cursed. "Ok Paris you are not sleeping through all this." Rory walked back to the door and flipped on the light. To her disappointment the bed was empty. Her roommate was not there. Rory walked back out into the entrance of the apartment. Only then did she notice a small white sheet of paper set on the table. Hurriedly, she picked it up.

Doyle tripped at salsa dancing. Had to take him to the emergency room. Don't know when I'll be home. I told you that you should have come with me.

-Paris

Rory crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the trash can. The one person she thought she could count on talking to was now occupied. Not knowing what she was planning on doing, Rory grabbed her purse and keys and went back outside.

The campus was nice at this time of night. No one was around except the occasional drunken fraternity brother. The only sound was the whistle of the wind through the trees. It was dark except for the light from the moon. Every classroom window twinkled with stars. Rory stumbled around, trying to think of who she should go to. The unfortunate thing was that Rory did not have that many friends. Of her two really good friends one had a steady, needy boyfriend whom she was constantly with and the other now had a family. The only other true friend Rory had ever had was Lorelai. Rory shuddered as she thought about her mother. Now she was truly alone in the world, no friends, no boyfriend, not even a mother. The tears fell from her eyes. Rory sat down on the nearest bench and let her tears fall. The song "Heaven Forbid" came to mind. That pretty much summed up Rory's life right now. Now all she had to do was "hold on tight and wait for tomorrow. She'll be all right." As if on cue a shadow fell over Rory. Immediately, she grabbed for her purse, prepared to pull out the Mace and defend herself. Tonight was definitely not her night.

"Are you ok?" someone asked her. She looked up because she recognized that voice. It was a voice she hadn't heard in a while, but it couldn't have come at a better time.


	12. Comforting

"Marty?" Rory looked up in disbelief. She rubbed her eyes to clear the tears.

"Hey."

"Hey." Rory stood up and threw her arms around him. After a bit, she pulled back and Marty smiled at her, sheepishly. "How have you been?"

"Good."

"No more naked escapades in the hallway?"

"Sadly no." The two of them laughed, remembering the time when they had first met. "So how have you been?" Rory opened her mouth to respond, but then realized she didn't really know what to say. Up until about an hour ago she had been great. But now, she just wasn't sure anymore.

"Ok." But she couldn't fool Marty, he sensed something in her voice.

"So you cry now for fun?" Marty gave her a smile and she gave him a feeble one back.

"It's just tonight. I assure you I don't do this all the time."

"Did something happen?" Marty's smile now faded to a look of concern.

"Do you have anything to do tonight because it's a pretty long story." Marty didn't say anything and he looked like he was thinking about something. For a moment, Rory felt really stupid, thinking that he was probably thinking how to get out of this, but then he spoke.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and Rory couldn't help but notice the way her breath quickened a bit.

"Where are we?" Rory looked around the grand entrance. The ceiling was inlaid with what looked like gold. Lush couches faced one another. Plants stood in every corner. It looked like the front entrance to some swanky hotel except for the kitchen off to the side and a door that looked like it would go off into a bedroom.

"Would you believe that it's my apartment?" Rory's jaw dropped. The last time she had talked to Marty he had been trying to pay off school by bartending at rich parties.

"Wow, it's impressive."

"Oh it's not mine. I was just asking if you would believe it." Rory shook her head.

"So whose apartment is it?"

"A guy who I bartend for every once in a while." Marty walked to the kitchen and pulled a soda out of the fridge.

"So we just broke into someone's apartment?!"

"No I have a key. He gave it to me so that I can let myself in before the parties."

"Does he know that you're here?" Rory asked doubtfully.

"Well no, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Soda?" Rory was hesitant to take it, so Marty talked to her.

"It's ok I do this all the time and he hasn't noticed yet." Rory took the soda, but she still couldn't believe what Marty was doing.

"Don't you think that this is kind of stealing?"

"No, his friend's are lousy tippers, so I figure that it all evens out in the end." Rory laughed and then went to sit on the couch. She sank into it and was sure that her feet had left the floor. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Marty asked as he sat beside her. Rory inhaled deeply.

"Do you really want to know?" Marty nodded. "Ok here it is, my mother is Anne Bancroft." Rory took a deep swig of her soda, almost wishing that it was something with alcohol in it.

"What?"

"Anne Bancroft, the Graduate." Marty looked confused.

"Maybe you could spell it out for me, I'm kind of slow."

"She's dating Logan!"

"Logan's still in your life?"

"Not anymore," Rory half muttered.

"So you and Logan broke up and then he started dating your mom?" Marty tried to keep the harshness from his voice, but the moment Rory had mentioned Logan his stomach had started gurgling with hate.

"No! That might have been halfway acceptable! Instead they go behind my back and I have to find out that they're dating by finding them snuggled up on the couch!"

"Wow." Marty ran his hand through his hair. "I don't really know what to say, I'm sorry I guess."

"I think I've heard enough of that word tonight to last me a lifetime." Rory sipped out of her soda.

"If you don't mind me asking, when did Logan and your mom ever talk to each other without you there?"

"One night I went to some guy's apartment and Logan went to her to see if she knew where I was."

"You were at another guy's apartment?"

"It wasn't like that! I wasn't interested in the guy. Nothing happened, well I mean we did kiss, but that was it."

"Oh," Marty mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No that wasn't a nothing oh, that was an oh loaded with meaning. Spit it out."

"Well it sounds to me like your relationship was over even before your mother came along."

"Unbelievable!" Rory slammed her can on the table.

"You asked what I meant!"

"Yeah well I thought that you'd be supportive. Although I don't know why after all it seems like no one is on my side. I don't have anyone." Rory put her head in her hands and began to cry. After a few moments, Marty set is can down gently and then put his arms around her, hugging her to his chest.

"I'm always on your side. And you'll always have me. Remember that." Marty rubbed her back. And as Rory sobbed into his shirt his face screwed up as he resisted the urge to kiss her.

"You look like hell," Sookie told Lorelai as Lorelai poured herself coffee.

"Well good morning to you too." Lorelai sipped the coffee and then made face. "Cold." Sookie brushed Lorelai aside and began to fix a new pot of coffee.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that you look like something's bothering you. Did something happen?"

"You could say that."

Sookie poured the beans into the maker. "I could say that or something really did happen?"

"Something happened."

"And by something you mean…"

"Loud angry words."

"So there was a fight." Lorelai nodded. "Are we going to keep going like this or will you just tell me what happened."

"Rory and I had a fight." Sookie gasped.

"Oh no! You know I think it's because of this new pregnancy. I always told myself that when I was a mom I would be just like you and well you don't have three kids so…" Lorelai cut Sookie off.

"Sookie that makes no sense."

"No, no it doesn't." Sookie tasted the pot nearest her and then handed the spoon to someone to stir. "Sorry this pregnancy is making me crazy and forgetful too. I have a feeling this baby's going to be a nutter." Lorelai tried to steer the conversation away from herself.

"Oh speaking of babies have you seen Lane's yet?"

"No." Sookie poured Lorelai a cup of the fresh coffee. "I think Mrs. Kim is going to keep anyone from seeing those kids until they get married."

"And she might not even let their wives see them then." Lorelai sipped the coffee. "Ah, much better thanks." She turned and was almost out the door when Sookie caught her.

"Wait you never told me what the fight was about." Lorelai mouthed a curse and then turned, attempting to make her face appear innocent.

"What fight?"

"Wow, it must be serious."

"Nothing major."

"So what was it about?" Lorelai hesitated.

"Logan."

"I thought you liked him."

"I do." If only Sookie knew how close to the truth she was.

"Well then what's the problem?" Sookie sprinkled some salt in a pan.

"He and Rory aren't together anymore."

"Did he dump her or did she dump him?"

"Neither, she caught him cheating on her."

"Oh! I never liked that kid. He's never going to find anyone like Rory…"

"He came pretty close," Lorelai mumbled. Sookie stopped her rant.

"What was that?" Lorelai took a sip of her coffee and then exhaled.

"Ok I want you to promise me that you won't judge based on what I tell you next." Sookie nodded. "The woman that Rory caught Logan with was me." The spoon Sookie had been holding clattered as it hit the pot.

"You and Logan?"

"Yes me and Logan."

"But he's so…young."

"I know, but he's really mature for his age. And I didn't mean for it to happen it's just…I don't know. You can't really help who you're attracted to can you?"

"I guess not." Sookie didn't look at Lorelai.

"Sookie, can I ask what you're thinking?"

"He was dating Rory."

"I know and like I said I didn't mean for it to happen."

"And he's young enough to be your son."

"So are you saying that you don't think I should date him?" Sookie looked at Lorelai and she could see the hurt in her eyes. She couldn't do that to her friend.

"I guess love can break down barriers." Lorelai smiled.

"And you're sure that it doesn't creep you out or anything."

Sookie wanted to say yes, but her mouth wouldn't form the word. "No. It doesn't creep me out. In fact you should bring him over sometime to get to know Jackson and the four of us can have dinner." Lorelai smiled and hugged Sookie.

"Thanks." Sookie smiled a bit, but as soon as Lorelai left the kitchen Sookie shuddered. As much as she wanted to be supportive, this relationship was a little too weird for her.

Lorelai felt free. It had been a week since she had had the fight with Rory and while she missed talking to her daughter she felt happy. She had a boyfriend, they had finally defined their relationship, and Sookie was getting more supportive. Although she had been apprehensive at first, Lorelai could tell that Sookie was gradually warming up to the relationship. Feeling as if she was walking on air, Lorelai walked to the front desk. "Good morning Michel."

"Good morning," Michel said a bit more curtly than normal. "I should warn you that we have a fraternity group checking in this afternoon. Please try to refrain yourself from jumping on them all."

"What…"

"Sookie told me about your little relationship and I think it's utterly disgusting." Lorelai closed her eyes.

"Who else did she tell?"

"No one, but I made sure to mention it to Miss Patty."

"You didn't."

"Oh I did." Lorelai grabbed her purse and walked to the door. "Mrs. Lawrence is checking in with her ten year old son, should I warn her or is your cutoff teenagers?" Lorelai resisted the urge to flick him off as she slammed the door behind her.

Lorelai felt like all eyes were on her as she entered the diner. After driving around for an hour Lorelai realized that she needed coffee and as much as she didn't want to be in public she knew that the most comforting coffee was at Luke's. Avoiding all eye contact, Lorelai sat down at the counter. The whispers picked up as Luke came in from the kitchen. He took one look at Lorelai and walked in the other direction. "Luke. Come on. Talk to me."

Luke walked over to her. "I don't want to. I'm a little disgusted to tell you the truth. And mad for what you did to Rory. In fact everyone in this town is mad."

"That's not true." Luke gave her a look.

"Raise your hand if you don't like what Lorelai did to Rory," he called to the diner. Every hand in the place shot up. He looked at Lorelai with a smug grin.

"You don't even know the whole story," she yelled to the diner, but specifically to Luke.

"I don't have to."

"Fine if you're not going to listen to me there's no reason for me to be here. Give me coffee and I'll go." Luke shoved a cup at her. The two of them looked up as someone entered the diner.

"Get out," Luke hollered at the little boy who had entered. He couldn't have been more than thirteen. "Or if you stay, sit as far away from this woman as possible." Lorelai threw a few bills on the counter.

"Keep the change." She stormed towards the door.

"Don't you dare touch him," Luke called to her.

"Go to hell!" She yelled in response and then slammed the door behind her, leaving a very confused little boy to deal with a fuming Luke.

She slammed her own front door. "Hey," Logan whispered to Lorelai as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"How did you get in here?" Lorelai asked him, pushing him off a bit.

"Rory told me where you keep the spare key." Lorelai walked away and sat down on the couch. "Bad day?" Lorelai began to tell him all about the town's reactions.

"They hate me. They all hate me." She was crying now. Logan put his arms around her and rocked her.

"No they don't. They hate us. It has nothing to do with you and all to do with me. Don't worry about it." But Lorelai continued to cry, unable to stop.


	13. Whispers

**Let me reiterate that I am a Luke/Lorelai girl one hundred percent. But this is fanfiction and there are so many Luke/Lorelai stories out there that I wanted to do something different. And I am sort of doing this for the shock factor. **

Lorelai woke up the next morning to birds chirping outside her window. She rubbed her eyes and as she sat up a blanket fell off of her. She looked around, she was in her living room but she couldn't remember why. Then with a groan, the past day's events came back to her. Michel's teasing, the fight with Luke, the disgust on the faces of all the customers. Lorelai half wanted to pull the blanket back over her and hide from the world. But then she heard something at her door. With extreme déjà vu, Lorelai got up and grabbed her umbrella again. The scraping continued at her door and Lorelai made a mental note to get a new lock. Then the door swung open and Lorelai held her umbrella up.

"What are you doing?!" Logan demanded of her.

"Nothing."

"Going to Mar…" but Logan didn't finish his sentence because Lorelai put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence." She put her hand down and then laid the umbrella on the table.

"If I knew you were going to be this testy I wouldn't have come back." Lorelai gave him a look. "Kidding." He walked towards her and pulled her to him. "There's nothing that could keep me away." And with that he kissed her and all Lorelai's qualms about their relationship fell away.

"Coffee," Lorelai said as she pushed him away.

"What?"

"Well you see I can't be the brilliant and beautiful woman that you know and love without my daily jolt." Lorelai walked into the kitchen and began pouring beans into her coffee maker.

"Ah yes the infamous Gilmore addiction. I remember all the times that I had to take Rory out to get coffee." Lorelai stopped pouring when she heard her daughter's name mentioned. She thought she was over the fight, but she was suddenly blinking back tears. She poured more beans into the maker and then with shaky hands she filled it with water and turned it on. But she had put too much in and the maker began to hiss at her. Lorelai hit it once, but it continued to hiss.

"Give me my coffee damn it!" Lorelai began to beat the maker repeatedly. Suddenly Logan's hands grabbed hers.

"Hey, hey." He wrapped his arms around her. "You miss her don't you?" Lorelai tried to speak, but all she could do was nod her head. "I know it's hard." Lorelai began to cry for what felt like the hundredth time in the past two days. Logan stroked her hair. "It's ok," he repeated over and over. Finally Lorelai's sobs slowed and she pulled away from him. Logan wiped her eyes with his thumb. "How about we go out for coffee?" Lorelai hesitated and Logan noticed. "We can take separate cars and I promise to walk exactly five steps behind you."

"No, it's fine. The town's just going to have to get used to it. I'm dating you and that's that."

"Well where did this new found confidence come from?" Logan looked impressed.

"If everyone knew why the Mona Lisa was smiling would it be nearly as appealing?" Logan laughed.

"My aren't we…cultural."

"I need coffee."

"Yes maam." Logan saluted her and then led her to his car.

They drove by Luke's. Lorelai peeked in the window and saw Luke taking orders. He looked up and Lorelai suddenly wished she was in a less noticeable car. Of course his eyes immediately went to the only Porsche on the road and then to the people in it. First he took in Logan in the driver's seat and then he noticed Lorelai. They made eye contact and he tried to give his most disapproving look. Lorelai ducked her head and then mumbled to Logan.

"I don't think we should go to Luke's."

"Well then where do you propose we go?"

"Take a left up here."

The whispers started as soon as Logan and Lorelai entered the pink laced bakery. Determined not to falter in her newfound confidence, Lorelai grabbed Logan's hand. Logan seemed to sense why she had done this and gave a reassuring smile. The two of them walked up to the counter and waited for Sheila to come to take their order. When she turned around, Lorelai saw the surprise in her face as she quickly looked over the two of them, noting their joined hands. But she quickly composed herself and tried to make her face look as blank as possible. "Hello Lorelai." Lorelai immediately noticed that she was colder than usual. Normally Sheila never referred to Lorelai by name, always "dear" or "sweetie".

"Hello Sheila."

"What can I get you…two?" Sheila shot Logan a look and he smiled back. Sheila turned her gaze back to Lorelai.

"Well I would like to order two coffees. One for me and one for my _boyfriend._" Sheila gave a nod and then walked to the back to get the coffee.

"Nice word choice there," Logan whispered to her. She smiled.

"Well I thought if they were going to be mad at me I might as well have some fun with it. I mean did you see how many shades of purple her face turned. Must have been at least twenty. I think next time I'll shoot for thirty." She stifled her giggle as Sheila returned with two cups. Lorelai handed her the money and Sheila shoved the cups at her. "Oh no these are to go cups, we're going to drink them here." Lorelai looked at Logan and she could tell that he was trying not to laugh. Sheila grimaced and then poured the coffee into mugs

"Anything else?" she asked, sounding if she'd much rather not get them anything else.

"That's it thanks." Lorelai smiled and then she and Logan walked to the nearest table.

"What do you wanna bet she poisoned our coffee?" Logan asked Lorelai as he sat down opposite her. Lorelai stared into the depths of her cup before she took a sip.

"Tastes ok to me."

"Well we should write a note just in case. That way if we die everyone will know who did it." Logan sipped his coffee. Lorelai looked around the bakery. Each time she turned it seemed someone turned their head in the opposite direction, to avoid eye contact. Clearly people wanted to keep their disapproval to themselves. Or at least they didn't want Lorelai to know about it because it seemed as if they had no trouble discussing it in a whisper with the others at their table. Lorelai shook her head and then leaned across the table to kiss Logan.

"Ah," Rory sighed contently as she sipped her coffee. "A little piece of heaven. Thanks." She smiled at Marty and then walked over to the nearest picnic table. Marty followed her and sat beside her.

"I'd forgotten how addicted to coffee you were." Rory smiled as she continued to sip her coffee.

"I can't believe you'd forgotten that about me. It's one of my more endearing qualities."

"It's certainly not the only one." Rory flushed a bit and Marty took a nervous sip of his coffee, sorry that he had voiced that thought. A couple passed, holding hands. Rory sipped her coffee. "Do you want to go somewhere a little more private?" Rory liked to think that she was over the whole Logan break up, but there was no denying the truth.

"Sure." Rory stood up and followed Marty.

Marty pushed open the door and held it open for Rory. She walked into a dingy apartment. It was dark, the only light coming from a lamp that Marty had just switched on. The couch had a hole in the side and stuffing was beginning to come out. A tiny television stood on a small end table in front of the couch. But other than that the apartment was sparsely furnished. "Welcome to chateau Marty."

"Now this is more what I pictured you living in."

"What, a crap shack?"

"No, a…well loved apartment." Marty laughed and then took Rory's coat, draping it across the back of the couch. Rory walked over and situated herself on the couch, Marty sitting beside her. They sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"So have you talked to your mom, since that night?" Marty asked as if he was continuing a conversation from before.

"What?"

Marty seemed a little bit more flustered this time. "Have you," cough. "Have you umm talked to your mom since." Throat clearing. "Since that night when I found you well crying."

"No."

"Do you think you might talk to her again?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I just don't like to see you like this." Rory smiled at him.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little betrayed."

"Well that's totally understandable given the situation."

"I never thought that she would do something like this to me. I mean normal mothers wouldn't even do this to their daughters and well we have something different. Something more you know. So I thought of all mothers she wouldn't do this to me. And we tell each other everything. So I don't know I thought that she would have told me if she was attracted to Logan even if it was a little awkward. And then when I saw them together I thought that she would try to deny that anything happened, and I probably would have believed her. I mean not truly but I would have accepted it because I would want to believe her. But she just admitted it to my face and then she tried to make me feel bad for her. After what she did to me you know." Rory had started to cry and she put her head on Marty's shoulder. He put his arm around her.

"How about we watch some TV ok?" She mumbled a weak mmhmm and Marty turned the TV on, flipping through channels until he found some old eighties program on. The two of them watched it as Rory began to drift to sleep.

"And you know the worst thing?" she muttered groggily. "After all she did to me, I still miss talking to her."

"I know you do, I know you do." Marty pulled her closer and that's how she fell asleep; her head on his shoulder and his comforting arm around her shoulder.

**I know that most of this story is really out of character for Lorelai, but you must realize that her only daughter is graudating from college. She's going through changes. She thinks she's getting old. So she's bound to have crazy emotional issues. Please review, even if you don't like the story. I love to get feedback. Plus I've decided not to update until I get at least five reviews on this chapter. (Just because I'm evil like that)**


	14. Even More Screwed Up Than Paris

The sun streamed in through the apartment window, waking Rory up. She opened her eyes and immediately saw her hand lying on someone's chest. She smiled, thinking that it was Logan and that everything had just been a nightmare, but then she looked up at the person's face and saw that it was nothing more than Marty. Feeling a little disappointed, Rory sighed. Then Marty gave a slight snort and Rory chuckled as she pulled his arm from around her shoulders. As quietly as she could she padded to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror once and gasped. Her hair stuck out in odd angles and her make up from the night before had messed up leaving her skin looking uneven. She shuddered and attempted to fix her hair and wash her face.

She walked out the bathroom door; Marty was still sleeping on the couch. From this angle he was fairly attractive and Rory couldn't help but to stare. After a moment Marty gave a deep sigh and his eyes opened. "What?" he asked Rory, noticing that she was staring at him.

"Nothing." She shifted her gaze to the nearby TV. "So I guess I should get going." Rory began to slip her shoes on.

"Rory?"

"Yeah." Marty hesitated.

"I was wondering…." He stopped.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if…I mean if you're not doing anything…if you might want to go to dinner with me Saturday." Rory didn't say anything. She didn't know how to respond. On the one hand she didn't think she was over Logan completely and she didn't want to lose Marty's friendship, but on the other hand there was no denying that she was mildly attracted to Marty.

"Marty I don't think…" But even as she opened her mouth, words ran through her mind. Words that someone had once told her. _You loved Logan. You don't anymore. Even I can see that. _"I don't think that Saturday will work for me, maybe we could do it Friday." Marty smiled.

"Yeah that'd be great. I'll pick you up at your apartment about eightish."

"Great. Bye!" Rory smiled brightly and then let herself out, but as she closed the door behind her, her face fell and she began to question if she had made the right decision.

Rory studied the clothes strewn across her bed, scrutinizing each blouse and skirt. All of the sudden her door flew open and her roommate walked in. "Paris! What are you doing here?"

"Well my mime class got cancelled. The teacher got a sore throat. Hello she's a mime for god's sake, does she even need to use her throat. But anyways now I don't have anything to do tonight."

"Can't you do anything with Doyle?" Rory looked at herself in the mirror, holding a shirt up to her body.

"He's visiting his mother. So I thought maybe we could do something."

"In case you haven't notice I'm kind of busy." Paris looked at the clothes.

"Donating to charity?"

"No. I'm picking out an outfit for my date tonight."

"Gilmore's got a date?" Paris seemed impressed. "With who?"

"Marty."

"Marty…Marty." Paris seemed as if she was trying to recall who was. "Isn't that the guy who used to bartend for your ex-boyfriend?" Rory nodded. "And this is the ex-boyfriend who cheated on you with your own mother and is now dating her?"

"Oh my god Paris! Rude much?" Rory shot her a look.

"Sorry I'm just enjoying the fact that for once someone's family is more screwed up than mine."

"I have an idea for something to do tonight. How about you go look for your heart, you seemed to have misplaced it."

"Fine fine. But if you ever want to talk you know where I am."

"Thanks," Rory said a bit angrily.

"Oh I wasn't suggesting that we talk, but I can give you the number of a great psychiatrist. She got me through that whole nose piercing fiasco and the time mom came back with a new face and I didn't recognize her and the time that daddy came home with a new wife who was younger than me."

"Bye Paris."

"Ok, leaving." Paris walked out, but stuck her head back in the door. "Wear the black skirt with the red top." Rory smiled and changed into the outfit. As she admired herself in the mirror she couldn't help but think what her mom was doing right now.

"Town meeting now in session." The studio was still full of chatter. Taylor beat his gavel on the podium. "Town meeting in session people! People please!"

"Shut your pie holes!" Miss Patty roared. Everyone quieted down and turned to look at Taylor.

"Thank you. Now our first order of business is…" but Taylor was cut off as the door slid open and Lorelai walked in.

"Sorry Taylor, I decided that I would watch all the extras on the Lord of the Rings DVD, so I started last night and I'm still not done, but I got wrapped up in them after work and the next time I looked at the clock…"

"Just have a seat." Lorelai moved to the front row and the chatter started again. Taylor looked behind her. "Are you alone tonight?" All heads turned towards Lorelai, the chatter stopped.

"No, Logan's not with me."

"Well it's a good thing the two of you broke it off, doing that to Rory. I can't even believe…"

"No Taylor, I meant that Logan's not with me tonight. We're still together."

"But why? That relationship can't be healthy for Rory, or you for that matter."

"I have to agree with Taylor on this one sweets," Patty said to her.

"Now that's a little hypocritical don't you think?" Lorelai asked Patty. "I mean you've been married to guys that are younger than Logan and you were older than I am."

"But see that was different. I didn't look like you do. Don't tell me that you have trouble getting dates with guys your own age."

"Well I don't, but I just like Logan. I mean is that so wrong?" Lorelai stood in the center aisle of the room.

"Yes," the whole room said in unison. Lorelai looked around.

"It's not that we don't like you, or him for that matter. We just don't like what it's doing to Rory," Miss Patty tried to explain.

"Did you ever hear about all those witch trials in Salem where the whole town would gang up against one woman accusing her of things before burning her at the stake?" Lorelai asked.

"Why yes," Taylor replied, looking at Patty. Patty shrugged, indicating that she didn't know what Lorelai was talking about. "Why do you ask?" Taylor asked Lorelai.

"Oh I don't know something about this moment just reminded me of that." Chairs squeaked as people turned them around to talk to their neighbor.

"Quiet, quiet!" Taylor banged his gavel repeatedly on the podium. "Lorelai either make a point or have a seat."

"Ok here's my point Taylor, and the rest of you too!" Lorelai spun around to face the crowd. "Butt out! It's my life. Rory's my daughter. I can screw that relationship up all I want. But I will not allow you to screw up my relationship with Logan. So you can whisper all you want when I pass. Or refuse to serve me coffee." Lorelai gave a directed look at Luke. "Or treat me like a pariah but it won't matter. Logan and I are happy and we're staying together. And, oh yeah, I want you to think about this before you make your decision about how to treat me. Who makes the costumes for all the plays in this town? Who takes your relatives off your hands when they come into town by allowing them to stay at the inn for a discounted price? Who entertains your kids while you're in church by showing them embarrassing pictures of you? Think about that!" Lorelai started to storm out, but stopped at the back row and leaned down to whisper in Luke's ear. "You aren't the only one in this town with coffee." And with that she stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door extra loudly behind her.

"I'm really sorry that you expected more out of tonight. I just can't really afford the expensive places that you're used to," Marty rambled on.

"Marty it's ok."

"No it's not. You got all dressed up and for what, a crappy date."

"Hey I think that Burger King is an excellent place for a date. Who wants to eat foods that you can't pronounce?"

"Well I'm still sorry."

"Marty stop. I didn't expect anything more. And to tell you the truth that was one of the best dates I've been on in a while."

"Really?" Rory nodded. "Well ok then, I'm glad that you enjoyed it." As they walked up the stairs to Rory's apartment Rory felt the warmth of his hand as it slipped around hers. They were at her door.

"Well goodnight." Rory fumbled with her keys, hesitant to go into the apartment. She knew what would happen if she didn't go in now and she wasn't sure that she was ready for that, but at the same time she really had enjoyed the date. Rory made her decision and slowly slid her key into the lock. "Well goodnight," Rory repeated.

"You already said that."

"I did?" Rory tried to act innocent.

"Yeah." Rory sighed, clearly Marty was not picking up on her signals.

"Ok well bye then." She opened the door and began to walk into the apartment.

"Rory?"

"Yeah." Rory turned and immediately felt Marty's lips press against hers. It felt amazing and she knew that she had made the right decision. She smiled as she pulled back.

"Well goodnight then." Marty smiled her and then turned to walk down the stairs. Rory walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

At that same moment, many miles from the apartment Lorelai was closing her own door behind her. "Hey," Logan called to her. "I brought pizza. What's wrong?" He noticed a look on Lorelai's face. "Did something happen at the meeting?"

"Logan, we need to talk."


	15. Heather Mills

**I know that some of the references are out of date but that's because I wrote this a while ago and just haven't gotten around to posting it.**

"Ah man's four least favorite words."

"Well actually it was five."

"Ok so talk." But the confidence that Lorelai had before was now drained from her, she hesitated. "Something did happen at that stupid meeting. You can tell me."

"Well they attacked me."

"Like crazy townspeople with pitchforks attack?"

"No like, how could you do this to Rory attack. And they all seemed really disappointed in me and unhappy with this."

"With what?"

"This!" Lorelai pointed to herself and then Logan. "Us! They don't like it!" Logan began to get angry.

"Well screw them."

"No Logan." Logan's face fell. "The more they talked the more I understood. Our relationship is far from normal, in fact it think it's far from healthy. And how can I do this to Rory?"

"Ok, addressing each of your points. First of all normal is overrated. Second I haven't felt this healthy in years. And last, you aren't doing anything to Rory. It's already been done. And continuing this relationship is not doing anything more to her."

"That's where we disagree because I think that by continuing this it's telling her that I would choose you over her."

"That's ridiculous! Rory's more rational than that!"

"Is she? Did you live with her through her crazy boy faze? Or the let me see how many colors I can dye my hair faze? No because if you were you would know that at times Rory can be far from rational. And I'm talking from the sun to Pluto far." Logan chose to ignore the point of her words instead latching onto an argument that he knew he could win.

"Pluto isn't a planet."

"Well neither is the sun." Logan sighed, so much for that.

"So Rory's not rational, but she will come around. I know that."

"When Rory was in second grade a kid knocked her perfect solar system model off the science fair table, breaking it into a thousand pieces."

"Your point?"

"The last time she visited me, minus the whole her finding out time, she saw him at the diner. He smiled politely and waved and you know what she did? She walked right over to his table and shoved his food to the ground."

"Well I guess I can't win then. You clearly know your daughter much better than I do! Happy now? But this isn't about her. This is about us."

"Logan…" Lorelai didn't really know what to say to him. She dropped her head so that she was facing the floor. "I don't really think there can be an us anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Logan didn't sound really surprised. Lorelai nodded to the ground. She followed the line of the hardwood floor as silence filled the room. "Look at me and tell me!" Logan finally said.

"We're over Logan! I can't do this anymore. I don't think it's right." Lorelai was now facing him and breathing a little heavier than normal.

"That's all I needed to hear. I'll go now." Logan put his jacket on and walked out the door, but he had some parting words. "Call me when you finally get the townspeople out of your head." He slammed the door a little harder than necessary and moments later Lorelai heard the sound of his engine turning over and gravel crunch as he drove off. That was two men in her life, gone. Lorelai got her keys and her purse and was even in the car, prepared to go after him when she realized how desperate that would seem. She couldn't do that to him or to herself. So she drove to the only place she could think to go.

"Hello Lorelai." Paris opened the door to let Lorelai in. "I haven't seen you around here in a long time."

"Yeah." Lorelai tried to force a smile, but deserted the attempt after realizing that her face just wouldn't smile.

"I think Rory's in her room."

"Thanks." Lorelai padded across the floor to the bedroom door. She glanced behind her at Paris, whose eyes were locked on Lorelai, clearly in need of entertainment. If she stuck around long enough she just might get some in the form of a wrestling smackdown. Thinking that she had come all this way for a reason, Lorelai raised her fist and knocked on the door.

"Come in Paris." Lorelai wavered a bit and then pushed the door in. "Paris if you could make this quick…" Rory stopped as she turned and noticed who it really was.

"Surprise?" Lorelai sounded like it was more of a surprise to her that she was standing in the bedroom.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Rory spun around from the mirror to face her mother.

"I came to talk."

"I thought I made it pretty clear that I didn't want to talk."

"Rory please just listen to me…"

"I don't think so mom." Rory spat the last word out. "See now that I live on my own I don't have to listen to you anymore. And it also means that I get the pleasure of doing this, get out!" Rory held the door open for her.

"Rory just listen!"

"No! I've heard enough from you to last a lifetime. Now I have to get ready for a date so go!"

"With who?" Lorelai tried to steer the topic toward familiar territory.

"Marty, but that's really none of your business. So get out." Lorelai looked at her daughter, pleading with her eyes but Rory stared back stony faced. Then Lorelai walked out of the door, shaking her head and wondering how she had raised such a vindictive daughter. Rory slammed the door and seconds later angry rock music could be heard blasting from behind the door.

"If you want someone to talk to I've got time," Paris offered. Lorelai shook her head and then glided out the front door. "That makes me want to call my mother," Paris mumbled to herself.

"Ah sweetie what's wrong?" Sookie asked Lorelai when she walked in the following Monday.

"Nothing, I just haven't had my coffee yet." Lorelai walked over to the pot. "Great it's empty. How come we never have any damn coffee in this place! Are you all inept!" she hollered at the staff. "Can no one fill a pitcher, pour in some beans and then press the damn button?"

"Lorelai! Have a seat. I'll make some coffee."

"I'm sorry." Lorelai put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. I didn't mean to yell. I just want my coffee."

"I'm making it right now." Sookie held up the beans to show Lorelai, as if she was a small child. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Honey I've never seen someone get so worked up over coffee. I mean even with the addiction you have you've never been like that. So the way I see it you're either pregnant or something's wrong."

"Those are my options? Pregnant or depressed?"

"Well…" Sookie poured the coffee and handed it to Lorelai.

"Bless you!" Lorelai took a long sip from the coffee. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sookie was giving Lorelai an odd look.

"I'm waiting."

"For what? Heather Mills to lose her leg on Dancing With the Stars because I assure you we're all waiting for that."

"No. Although I am kind of waiting for that, I'm _also _waiting for you to tell me what's wrong."

"I told you it's just my coffee addiction is all. I was going through withdrawal pains." But Sookie continued to stare at her. "Don't you have something to stir or sauté?"

"Ok, but you aren't leaving this kitchen until you tell me." Sookie turned and began to add paprika to a sauce. After about five minutes she heard a slosh followed by sobs. She turned and saw Lorelai, head on arms, sobbing, her mug tipping in her hand. Sookie grabbed a rag and shoved it at the nearest staff member, ordering him to clean up the mess and then went over to Lorelai. She took the mug from Lorelai's fingers and sat it safely on the counter, so that the remaining scorching liquid did not pour on Peter's head. "Shhh….shhh…" Sookie tried to comfort Lorelai, putting her arms around her the best she could with her extremely large stomach. Finally after a few moments, Lorelai's sobs slowed, but they were still there. "So are you still sticking to the story of withdrawal?"

"Yes," Lorelai whimpered and the small child analogy was more prevalent than ever.

"Try again." Sookie rubbed Lorelai's arm.

"Logan and I broke up."

"Did that little bastard dump you! Oh I don't care if I'm seven months pregnant I'll kick his ass from here to Timbuktu." Sookie had pulled back.

"I broke up with him."

"Oh." Sookie was confused. "Well if you broke up with him then why are you crying?"

"Because I didn't want to break up with him." Lorelai began to sob harder than before.

"Not following."

"The...town...hated…us…so I dumped…him…and…now... I...have...no…one... and...I'm…going to die…aloooone!" Lorelai said in between sobs.

"It's ok sweetie!" Sookie wrapped her arms around Lorelai while attempting to shoo the staring kitchen staff away with her hands. "Maybe you should take the rest of the day off." Lorelai nodded and then Sookie helped her to the front door.

"Where is she going?" Michel called from behind the front desk.

"She's going home," Sookie explained, still helping a sobbing Lorelai to her car. Michel followed them out the front door.

"When I had tickets to a Celine Dion concert I was not allowed to leave work early, but now that Lorelai cries she gets to go home well that is not fair."

"Michel," Sookie stage whispered to him. "I half expect her to pull out the razor blade and start cutting her wrist…"

"All the more reason for her to stay here where we can watch her."

"Michel as co owner of this inn I am demanding that she goes home, end of story." Sookie had now gotten Lorelai into the car.

"Fine! I'm going to go hang myself with a bed sheet, don't disturb me."

"Just don't use the good bed sheets." Michel walked back into the inn, still grumbling to himself. "You going to be ok to drive?" Lorelai nodded, her sobs had at least stopped. "Ok well you go home and get some rest, call if you need anything." Sookie waved as Lorelai drove down the road and then Sookie turned to go back into the inn.

Rory's phone rang. She sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Rory it's Sookie."

"Oh hi Sookie! How are things with you?" Rory held the phone between her shoulder and ear as she slid shoes on.

"They're fine with me, but the reason I'm calling is your mom. She's real bad sweets. I think you should come down here…"

"Sorry Sookie, but I don't think that's going to happen. She's not the only one hurting."

"Rory this should be bigger than your little fight."

"It wasn't little. We're talking World War III here."

"But Ro…" at that time Rory heard a knock at her door.

"Sorry Sookie but I have to go. Send me pictures when the baby comes! Bye!" Rory hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. She ran to the door and opened it. "Hey!"

"Hey," Marty smiled at her. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck. "Ready to go?" Rory looked back into her apartment as the phone rang.

"Yeah," she said and the ringing was muffled by the door as she shut it.


	16. Big Mistake

A week later Lorelai finally emerged. She looked around her bedroom. Tissues littered the floor, balled up and aimed at the trash can but never quite making it. Magazines covered every surface, thanks to Sookie. Take out boxes and soda cans added to the clutter. Lorelai sighed and began to clean up her bedroom.

An hour later Lorelai was walking down the sidewalk. After cleaning her bedroom, at least partially, she had decided that she could do with some fresh air. "Hey Lorelai!" Gypsy called to her. Lorelai smiled back, a bit confused.

"Morning doll!" Patty greeted as they passed.

"Ok Patty what's the deal?" Lorelai was a little angry.

"Whatever do you mean precious?" Patty tried to feign innocence but Lorelai wasn't buying it.

"Less than a week ago the town was doing everything short of calling for my crucifixion and now everyone's back to normal, or as normal as they have ever been."

"Well we know sweetheart. We know the noble thing you did for your daughter. And we're proud of you. Sookie told us how hard it was for you."

"Who else knows besides you?"

"Well I might have mentioned it to a few people…" Lorelai groaned. A "few people" to Miss Patty was the entire east coast of North America, Canada and Mexico included. Immediately Lorelai's eyes darted to the window of Luke's diner. "He knows."

"What?" This time it was Lorelai trying to act innocent.

"Babette told him as soon as she found out."

"Luke? Oh that's good."

"Uh huh. Well I'll let you two crazy kids work this out I have a rehearsal. Ta." With a flounce Miss Patty walked toward her studio. Lorelai sighed and walked, determinedly into the diner. She was greeted with a loud chorus of cheerfulness from the townspeople and Lorelai had half a mind to chew them all out right there. Instead she smiled politely back and made her way to the counter.

"Can I take your…hey." Luke seemed shocked that she was there.

"Wow Sookie must have made me sound really pitiful if she got you talking to me again." Lorelai smiled.

"About that, I'm really sorry about what happened."

"No you're not."

"Ok I'm not, but I'm sorry that it had such an effect on you. I was going to bring you brownies, but Sookie thought it would be best if I didn't come over."

"Double chocolate brownies?"

"Yeah."

"Damn that Sookie." They both chuckled. "She probably thought you would have yelled at me or something." They both nodded. Then Luke began pouring her coffee. "You remembered!"

"There are some things you never forget. So do you want something to eat?"

"Omelet with extra cheddar and toast with strawberry jelly." Luke wrote it down in his notebook.

"I wouldn't have you know?"

"You wouldn't have what?"

"Yelled at you. Not if you were as bad as Sookie said you were."

"I was. And thanks." Lorelai smiled and for some reason she felt her heart move a bit. It couldn't really be described as a jump, more of a jostle, but it meant something nonetheless. As Lorelai tried to sort out what it meant, Luke was preparing her food.

"Here you go. And I put a little jack cheese in like you like it."

"Thanks." Lorelai reached to take the plate from Luke's hands. In that moment she felt the warmth of his hand as hers closed over it. She saw the look in his eyes and knew that he felt it to. There was definitely something going on there. Lorelai broke the stare. "Thanks," she repeated. She couldn't do this to herself. She got out of the relationship, heck marriage, with Chris only to immediately jump into a relationship with Logan. And now was she going to make the same mistake with Luke? She didn't think so.

"So are you ok now?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean by ok."

"I mean are you over him."

No. "Yeah. I'm over him."

"Good. Good." Luke opened his mouth as if to say something else, but then closed it quickly. He walked away to serve other customers, leaving Lorelai to eat her omelet. Suddenly Luke marched back over to the counter. "I was wondering if I could make you dinner sometime." Lorelai set her fork down.

"Luke I don't…" Luke sensed what was coming and tried to fix his mistake.

"Just as friends." But Lorelai knew that wasn't what he wanted. She wasn't even sure if that was what she wanted.

"Sure. Just as friends."

"Great. So tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night it is." But Lorelai didn't sound that excited. Luke didn't seem to notice though. A big stupid grin made its appearance on his face as he walked away from her to serve others. Lorelai shook her head, wondering what she was getting herself into. She didn't want to do this to Luke. It was wrong to lead him on like she was. But at the same time it would help her get over Logan quicker.

Lorelai had nothing to wear. What do you wear to a dinner with the man who serves you food every day and is infatuated with you but you're only going out with him to get over your ex boyfriend who also happens to be your daughter's ex? Lorelai closed her eyes and reached into a closet. The first skirt she picked out was her flippy black one. Perfect, simple yet semi formal. She grabbed a pink shirt and threw the clothes on. Quickly, she did her hair and make up. Then she grabbed her purse and drove to Luke's.

"Hey." Luke smiled when he opened the door. Lorelai thought there was something different about him.

"No hat!"

"Yeah." Luke ran his hand through his hair. Perhaps this dinner was more formal than Lorelai thought.

"I thought that thing was like super glued on or something." Luke shook his head.

"So I thought that since dinner needs to sit for an hour or so we could go to the town meeting." Lorelai felt an involuntary wince. "Or not."

"It's just that the last one I went to, well you were there. But we can go."

"Not if you don't want to."

"No come on. You suggested it."

"Ok." Luke walked to the door, but first he put on his hat.

"I missed you buddy." Lorelai patted the hat. Luke shook his head at her and then the two of them walked to the meeting.

Luke held the door open for her and followed her in. They searched for seats and then realized that the only ones available were in the front. They sighed and began to walk through the aisle. Suddenly everyone stopped talking and stared at them.

"Good of you to join us," Taylor chided.

"Yes we're here. Hold the applause and drop your drawers!" Lorelai told him. Patty elbowed Taylor.

"They're together," she whispered a little loudly to him. Taylor put his glasses on as if to see them clearer.

"So they are. I never thought I'd see the day."

"You guys do know that we can hear you right?" Luke asked them.

"Well we heard about the break up with the young boy and then we all thought that Lorelai would be some spinster for the rest of her life. But now the two of you!"

"We aren't together," Lorelai corrected him. "And since when do you all talk about my love life."

"Since forever sweetie," Patty informed Lorelai. "You're often the topic of heated town discussions." Taylor gave Patty a look. "Was I not supposed to tell her that?"

"The point is Lorelai, we're all glad that you finally came to your senses. That young boy was no good for you," Taylor spoke.

"Luke, you know I'm not really in the mood to stay here any more. Do you mind if we just go back to dinner?"

"Not at all." The two of them began to walk out.

"Luke is a much better boyfriend for you!" Taylor called after her. Lorelai flipped him the bird over her shoulder.

"I can't believe them!" Lorelai was sipping her beer. Dinner was over and she was still complaining about the town meeting. "Talking about my love life. Even when I'm there." Luke wiped his hands on the towel having finished the dishes.

"Hey the town is full of wackos. We all know that. Even they know that." He put his hand on hers. Lorelai looked up at him. Their eyes locked. Lorelai set her beer down and stood up, holding his hand. "What are you doing?" Lorelai just smiled at him and then kissed his lips. He was hesitant at first, but then he took her face in his hands. Lorelai felt the roughness of them against her cheek. She leaned in to him, pressing her body against his.

Lorelai opened her eyes. At first she couldn't remember where she was and then it all came back to her. The town meeting, the dinner with Luke, the heavy make out session with Luke, and…Lorelai sat up and Luke's arm rolled off of her. He was still asleep. Lorelai shook her head and then grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around her. She walked over to where her clothes lay on the floor in a pile. As she dressed she thought about what she had done. How had a dinner between friends turned into this, Lorelai's clothes in a heap on the floor and Luke sprawled across his bed stark naked? Was Lorelai really that desperate? Once she was dressed, she threw the blanket back over Luke and then practically ran out of the apartment.

Lorelai was contemplating what to do about last night and what to tell Luke the whole drive to her house. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the other car in the driveway because if she had she probably wouldn't have even gotten out of her car. But she did see the figure sitting on her porch steps. "What are you doing here?" Lorelai wanted to sound angry, but somehow her voice didn't quite get there.


	17. Adolf and Eva

**Wow a lot of people are not too happy with me. Well if you think that this story line is just ridiculous then A. Don't read it or B. Pretend like it's all one big joke. And now let the craziness commence.**

"I came to talk to you." Logan stood up.

"About what?" Lorelai was not in the mood for this today.

"I want you back."

"Logan…"

"No, Lorelai don't do that. I gave you time. I didn't call and I didn't come by even though I really wanted to. I thought you would have figured it out by now."

"Figured what out exactly?"

"That you want me." Lorelai's eyes widened. How could he come here and just act like nothing happened? But a better question was, how did he know exactly how she was feeling.

"Logan I told you we can't do this." Lorelai made sure to emphasize each word. "We can't do this to Rory and I can't stand being the town whore for any longer."

"You didn't deny it." Lorelai shook her head and then walked to her front door, taking out her keys. "You didn't deny that you want me."

"Don't do this to me Logan."

"Lorelai, you want me and I want you. That should be all that matters." Logan walked up to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. They were less than two inches apart. They locked eyes and Logan leaned in and kissed her. Lorelai returned the kiss, but then pulled back. "See what I mean? It's all that matters." He grabbed her hand. "So we'll meet at eight, I'll bring the food and you bring the videos." Lorelai opened her mouth, but Logan put his fingers to her lips. "That wasn't a question." He smiled his cocky grin, kissed her on the cheek and then strode off to his car. Lorelai stood on her porch, dazed for a moment and then went inside.

She sank down onto the couch. What was she going to do? She had just slept with the man who makes every meal for her after just getting back on good terms with him. And now she was dating her much younger boyfriend again. At least she thought they were dating. Her first thought was to pick up the phone and call Rory. Her hand was on the receiver before she realized that that was not an option, not anymore. She had screwed that one up too badly.

That evening after work Lorelai walked into the diner. Immediately Luke's face lit up and he walked towards her. He tried to kiss her, but she turned her head so that he kissed her cheek instead. "Luke I need to talk to you." He shoved the plates that he was holding at the nearest server. The two of them walked outside.

"What is it?"

"Look Luke last night's dinner was great." Lorelai stopped, not really knowing what to say.

"But," Luke prompted.

"But we both know that what happened afterwards was a mistake." Lorelai kicked her shoe in the gravel.

"Was I that bad?"

"No, Luke. It's not that. It's just that well…" Her foot kicked more furiously.

"He's back isn't he?" She nodded. "You know what I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Lorelai looked at him with shock.

"No because I know that he will inevitably break your heart and you will come back to me."

"Well that's a little…" Luke put his finger to her lips.

"You know I'm right. And you know what I'm ok with you dating him. Go off and do whatever you want. But when he dumps you for someone younger or you break up with him because you finally grow up, then come find me. Because I love you Lorelai. I think I always will. So I'll be here when you want me." He hesitated for a moment and then pecked her on the cheek before turning to go back into the diner. Twenty people hurried from the window that they had been pressed up against and attempted to assume nonchalant positions. Luke stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "But Lorelai, next time you come to me, make sure that it really is over." She nodded and he walked into the diner.

"Don't you think that it's a bit ironic that this is how we got together in the first place?" Logan asked Lorelai. She scooted closer to him on the couch.

"How do you figure?"

"Well the first time I felt true sparks for you was when Christopher came over that one night. I figure that's when this whole thing really started."

"You think too much. Just enjoy the movie." Lorelai shoved another Milk Dud in her mouth and turned to the screen. The phone rang. "Damn you people. Get your timing better." She hopped over Logan's legs, propped up on the coffee table, and picked up the phone. "What?"  
"Is that how you answer the phone?" Lorelai could practically feel her mother's condescension.

"Hello mother."

"What if someone important was calling?"

"Isn't someone important calling me now?"

"Don't take that tone with me Lorelai. I mean what if the Dean called your house would you answer your phone with that unwelcome what?"

"Yes."

"And then what would you tell Rory when she asked you why she was kicked out of college?"

"That her Dean really needs to get a life if he's kicking kids out of college because their mom's are bitchy."

"Is that really what you would tell her?"

"No mom you're right that's not what I would tell her. I wouldn't tell her anything because I'm currently not talking to Rory."

"Not talking to her. Well she didn't mention that to me."

"When were you talking to Rory?" She sat down on the couch and Logan mouthed words to her, but she waved him off.

"Just a moment ago."

"Was she…I mean did she sound like she was all right?"

"Why don't you just call her up and ask her?" Emily asked as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Or better yet you can ask her on Friday when you see her."

"On Friday, when I see her." Lorelai repeated. "Sorry mom it's a little loud over here," Lorelai said a little louder despite the fact that Logan had paused the movie. "Could you repeat what you just said?"

"I said that you can ask her yourself on Friday when you see her at dinner."

"At dinner?"

"Yes your father is finally feeling better and we thought that this was as good a time as any to reinstate Friday night dinners."

"I don't think…"

"Nonsense," Emily brushed Lorelai off. "Rory's already agreed and she's bringing her boyfriend, Marty I think she said, such a shame about her and Logan." Lorelai looked at Logan, wondering just how much Rory had told Emily. "And you, are you dating anyone?"

"Well…"

"If you are, bring him. It will be horrid if we have an odd number of guests. I can't believe it, all the girls back together! I better go tell the chef that we'll be four more. I'll see you Friday."

"Yeah see you." Lorelai hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"My mother." Lorelai didn't face him, but instead looked straight ahead, unblinking.

"You ok?" Logan waved his hand in front of her face.

"I'm having dinner with her Friday."

"Well that's not…too bad."

"I'm having dinner with her and dad and Rory."

"I know you and Rory are having a rough patch, but it's not like this is the first time that the four of you have had dinner together."

"Rory's bringing her boyfriend and I'm supposed to bring mine."

"I take that to mean that your mother doesn't know that we're dating."

"Are you crazy?!" Lorelai finally faced him. "Why in the hell would I tell my mother something like that? I might as well put a bullet in my head, save her the trouble."

"Well then we'll just surprise her."

"Surprise her? When a crazy man has a gun in his hand finger on the trigger, do you just go in and surprise him. No!"

"Does your mother happen to have some gun fetish that I should be aware of?" Logan tried to joke with Lorelai, but she shot him an exasperated look. "Sorry I'm just trying to lighten the mood. They don't really make a handbook with instructions on what to do in these kinds of situations. I'm doing the best I can."

"I know. It's just I don't want to go to dinner Friday, but it seems to me like I have no choice."

"Don't worry I'll be there for you the whole time." But Lorelai was looking at him with a hesitant face. "Or not?"

"I don't think that this would be the best time to spring this on them."

"Come on Rory will probably tell them the whole story, don't you want me there for support."

"Logan I really think that it would be best if you didn't come."

"Look Lorelai it's not that difficult. We go together, tell them that we're dating and they can make of it what they want to."

"Seriously was the Bay of Pigs Invasion your idea?"

"It can't be that bad."

"Please Logan just let me go alone Friday. We can tell them some other time."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear." The two of them settled back on the couch. "Dinner with Eva and Adolf. This should be interesting." Logan laughed and put his arm around Lorelai.


	18. At the Fights

**A/N: I kind of imagine this chapter like episode 6 13 Friday Night's Alright for Fighting**

Lorelai inhaled deeply and chucked her coffee cup in the nearest flower pot where it would remain with his other two friends until the beginning of next month when the gardener would find them and throw them out. Lorelai had been through this routine far too many times. She inhaled again and then pressed her finger on the button. The door swung open. A timid maid stood behind it. "Hi I'm Lorelai."

"I thought you were already here," the maid spoke to the floor.

"No. No I'm here now though."

"But I just did this. A girl with a boy."

"It was probably my daughter." The maid didn't say anything. "Ok I'm in now, feel free to go do whatever." The maid nodded and ran off. Lorelai shut the door, shaking her head.

"Lorelai hello!" Emily came into the foyer, arms spread.

"Hi mom." Emily looked past Lorelai. "Nope I didn't bring anyone with me. It's just me."

"Oh." Emily seemed a bit disappointed. "Well Darcy didn't take your coat." Emily pointed to the coat in Lorelai's arms.

"Oh I wouldn't call her back in here if I were you. She might get confused."

"But Lorelai it's her job to answer the door and receive the guests. That includes taking coats."

"It's ok mom, see." Lorelai hung her coat on the rack. "And without a maid. How does she do it?"

"All right then, but I swear that maid is one of the most skittish that I have ever had. Everyone's already here. You're the last one to arrive. Unless you are expecting someone to meet you here perhaps." Emily sounded a bit hopeful.

"No mom. No one's coming." The two of them walked into the living room. Rory was sitting on the couch next to a very nervous looking Marty.

"Look who's here Rory," Emily said as if it was a shock that Lorelai was there. Rory gave a curt nod and Marty smiled politely. "Oh come one girls. You're not going to be like this all night are you?"

"Well mom I did tell you that we weren't talking."

"Tonight you are. I won't have a silent dinner. Richard!" Emily walked out of the living room to go look for her husband. Lorelai walked over and poured herself a drink. She sipped it.

"So when did the two of you start dating?" Lorelai asked casually.

"Soon after she and Logan broke up," Marty offered. Rory shot him a contemptuous look.

"Rory I don't think there's going to be a way to avoid each other all night, so let's try to play nice for your grandmother's sake. And then after tonight you can go back to throwing darts at my picture."

"Whatever." Rory crossed her arms.

"Wow I must have been a really bad mother to have raised such a brat."

"What happened to playing nice?" Lorelai just shook her head. "So where is Logan tonight? You two haven't broken up already have you?"

"No we haven't. But mom doesn't know that the two of us are dating unless of course you told her."

"Nope I left the honors to you."

"So I told Logan not to come, thinking mom might figure something out."

"Good plan." The only sound in the room was the tinkle of music.

"So, Marty, what are you majoring in?"

"Umm is bartending a major?"

"I guess if they offer classes in it."

"No I'm kidding. I'm actually majoring in psychology, but it seems to me like I spend more time bar tending than I do in class."

"Oh right Logan mentioned that you bartended for him once." Rory opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off when Emily and Richard walked into the living room.

"Rory!" Richard walked over and enveloped Rory in a hug. "Lorelai." He nodded to his daughter.

"Hi dad." Lorelai noted the difference in the greetings.

"And you must be the young man that has stolen my angel's heart." Richard held his hand out to Marty.

"Marty."

"Mr. Gilmore. Don't you break her heart, son. She's very special to us."

"I won't sir."

"Oh Richard, give the boy a break." Emily placed her hand on Richard's shoulder. "Shall we eat?" They all nodded in agreement. Lorelai drained the final portion of her drink and then followed the others into the dining room. Richard pulled Emily's chair out for her and Marty followed suite with Rory's. Lorelai sighed and pulled her own chair out. Emily picked up her fork and prepared to start her salad when the doorbell rang. "Darcy will you get that?! Darcy!" Emily waited but there was no response. "Darcy! I swear I don't know where that girl has gone to but when I find her..." But Emily didn't finish her threat. She stood up and walked to the door. "Oh my, what are you doing here?" Richard gave Rory a look. The four remaining stood up and walked to the door.

"Logan! What are you doing here?" Lorelai called to him when she caught sight of him standing in the doorway.

"I came here to talk to your parents. I know you don't think we should tell them, but I disagree."

"Tell us what?" Emily looked from a scared Lorelai to a determined Logan. Richard only looked mildly interested.

"You asked Lorelai to bring her boyfriend tonight." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Logan don't," Lorelai pleaded.

"Well here he is." There was silence for a moment and then Richard started laughing.

"Good prank boy, but if you don't mind I think we should be getting back to dinner." Richard turned to go to the dining room, but Emily stared at Lorelai's face.

"It's not a joke Richard." Richard turned around.

"Well of course it is. The idea that these two would be dating is preposterous."

"I would have thought so too, but clearly not." Emily was talking to Richard, but looking at Lorelai. Marty had shrunk back against a wall and Rory was beginning to do the same. She knew what was coming. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore! How could you! This boy is young enough to be your son. Not to mention he used to date your daughter. How long after the two of them broke up did you wait before you pounced?" She looked at Lorelai and then Logan and finally Rory. "Oh my god. You dated your daughter's boyfriend while she was still with him. How could you do that Lorelai? Do you even have a conscious? This is wrong and sick and…ugh…This will destroy me. I'll never live this down at the club if they find out. My daughter with her daughter's boyfriend. Why it's practically incest! I knew you were quite capable of disappointing and embarrassing me Lorelai, you showed that clearly by getting pregnant at sixteen, but you corrected that. Rory turned out better than we could have even imagined. And then I chalked the whole thing up to teenage rebellion yet you continue to shock and disgust me. But this…this takes the cake!" Lorelai shook her head, she wasn't scared anymore. Now she was angry.

"Well thanks for that extemporaneous speech mom, but I need to get going." She grabbed her coat off the coat rack. "And by the way I don't blame your maid for being skittish. I would too if I had to work for you!" Lorelai pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind her.

"Sorry for ruining your evening," Logan tried to apologize. Emily looked at him, tight lipped, and Richard's eyes narrowed. Logan gave what might have been a bow and then followed Lorelai out. Rory and Marty stepped away from the wall.

"Now we have to get the whole meal warmed up again. Damn it!" Emily stomped into the kitchen.

"Why did you not tell me this?" Richard directed at Rory.

"It wasn't my news to tell." Richard nodded. "You know what Grandpa, tell Grandma that we had to go. I think it's best if we adjourn for the night. Maybe next week." Rory grabbed her coat with one hand and Marty's hand with the other.

"Just what the hell do you think you were doing in there?" Lorelai demanded of Logan.

"I was just telling your parents something that they needed to know."

"And when I told you that I would tell them when I was ready you just totally disregarded that?"

"I didn't think that you would tell them. I thought it was better to let them know now."

"At least he had a backbone mom," Rory interjected.

"You're defending him? He cheated on you Rory!"

"Yeah with you!"

"Look he had no right to tell them. Like you said I deserved the honors tell!"

"I didn't think you would ever tell them. I don't want to be hiding this forever," Logan didn't seem to be very angry.

"Did you have to ruin our whole evening though?" Rory asked him angrily.

"Wait, a minute ago you were defending him," Lorelai was very confused.

"No I was saying that it was good that someone finally told them, but I do think he should have done it with a little more tact."

"Well thank you for agreeing with me," Logan smiled.

"Oh shut up! Don't talk to her!" Marty finally jumped in on the conversation.

"What are you her great defender?"

"Yeah kind of like you were Lorelai's."

"So great defender why can't I talk to her?"

"After what you did to her you don't have a right to!"

"But Lorelai does?"

"Hey what I did to her was different," Lorelai defended herself.

"Yeah you are my mother so it was even worse for you," Rory pointed out.

"No I'm your mother and that gives me the right to do pretty much whatever I want. Have you ever seen _Mommie Dearest_?"

"Yes I watched it with you and by the way I think that that is an excellent comparison for you."

"No metal coat hangers ever!" Lorelai quoted.

"Mom, do you really think now is the time for your flippant comments?"

"I think now is as good a time as any."

"You are so opaque."

"Wow college is really doing wonders for your vocabulary."

"Yeah it is."

"Good comeback."

"Speaking of college I should be getting back there. Bye mom. Logan. Come on Marty." Rory stormed to the car and Marty got in. He backed carefully down the driveway as Rory sat in the passenger's seat with her arms crossed.

"I don't want to go into it with you right now Logan." Lorelai brushed past him and got in her car. She started it and was about to back up when she stopped. She rolled down the window and Logan thought that she might be willing to talk after all but her words were sadly disappointing. "Will you move your car, you're blocking me in." Logan was going to say something, but thought better of it and closed his mouth. He shook his head and then went to his car.


	19. Saying Goodbye

Lorelai slammed her door a little harder than necessary. She bypassed the TV and instead picked up a book, very out of character for her but she wasn't really in the mood to watch anything. But she couldn't really concentrate on reading. She read the same sentence twelve times before noticing. She threw the book down and just sat in her living room, the only sounds coming from her clock. After an hour of sitting there with her angry thoughts Lorelai gave up and went to bed. But she couldn't even sleep. The arguments rang in her head. Words bounced back and forth like ping pong balls until Lorelai had a headache.

Somehow Lorelai slept that night, despite the tennis table match in her head. Lorelai got up and shuffled to her kitchen. She opened her cabinets and then remembered that it had been weeks since she had been grocery shopping with a groan, she grabbed her keys and drove to Luke's.

Lorelai didn't really know how to treat Luke. She had thought that it would be awkward after what happened between them but Lorelai's last encounter with him seemed to counteract that. Lorelai settled on the safest bet and decided to treat Luke just like she did before anything happened between. "Luke. Coffee." Luke turned toward her and then seemed to be scrutinizing her. Lorelai was a bit worried that she had chosen the wrong attitude to take with him until he spoke to her.

"Are those teddy bear pants?" Lorelai looked down and realized that she hadn't changed out of her pajamas.

"Yes they are, but if you look really closely it looks like the bears are flipping you off. They go well with my shirt." Lorelai unzipped her jacket and held it open so that Luke could see it.

"I feel whoreable," he read. "Geez put your jacket back on." He looked around the diner. Lorelai giggled as she zipped her jacket back up.

"Does the word whore make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, but the last thing I need is for Taylor to see you wearing that shirt in here. Next thing you know he'll be telling me that my diner promotes sex to minors or something crazy like that."

"Had a Taylor encounter already this morning?" Luke nodded as he poured his coffee.

"It seems that there's smudge on my side of that stupid window. And Taylor says it detracts from the appearance of 'his' shop."

"Why can't he clean it himself?"

"Because it's technically my property and he can't touch it."

"So you're going to leave it smudged as long as possible," Lorelai assumed as she sipped her coffee.

"Hell yeah."

"Hey mister don't use that kind of language in here. Impressionable ears," Lorelai whispered the last part.

"There aren't any kids in here." Luke began to change the coffee maker liner.

"I was talking about Kirk." Lorelai looked over at the man at the end of the counter. Kirk was making airplane noises and waving his spoon around in the air. Lorelai tried to hide her laugh as she ducked behind her coffee cup.

"So that was quite a night we had last night," Marty whispered to Rory as he kissed the top of her head.

"Which part?" she joked.

"Well I was really talking about the fights, but the other part was pretty good too." He kissed her. Rory laughed and then rolled off the bed.

"I'm glad I meet with your approval. But I don't really think that the other part of the night was so grand." Rory pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around herself. "I'm going to get a shower." Marty began to get off the bed. "Alone," Rory clarified.

"Tease."

"Does that turn you on?" Rory walked over to the bed and leaned down so that Marty could feel her breath on his cheek.

"If I say yes will you…"

"Oh yeah," Rory whispered in his ear.

"Then heck yes."

"Well if being a tease turns you on then I guess I should just keep on doing it." She pulled back and walked to the bathroom.

"Damn that logic!" Marty sighed and then rolled over in bed to go back to sleep.

"And don't you go back to sleep!" Rory called to him from the bathroom. "I was hoping we could go out to breakfast together." Marty heard the tap turn on. He groaned and sat up.

"The least you could do is let me get a shower too!" Marty sat up groggily and slowly. "Think about the water and how much we could save." Marty heard her sigh.

"Well since you put it that way. How can I argue with an environmental issue?" Marty pumped his fist in triumph and then moved much quicker out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Hello beautiful," he said as he opened the bathroom door.

Lorelai slammed her phone down. It had been three days since the big fight and Logan still had not called her. He hadn't even answered her phone calls. Lorelai was beginning to think that their relationship might be over, again.

Moments later her phone rang and she snatched it up quickly, thinking that it might be Logan calling her back. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Lorelai?" It was a young male, but certainly not Logan.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Collin." Collin, Collin. Lorelai racked her brain, but she was sure that she had not ever met anyone named Collin. Though the name did sound familiar. Where had she heard it before? And then she remembered Logan mentioning one of his friends named Collin once.

"Are you calling for Logan?"

"No I'm actually calling for you, from Logan. Well not really from Logan."

"He's dumping me isn't he? You know what, tell him that if he's going to dump me he has to do it, he can't get his little minions to do it for him."

"Wow he told me that you were a firecracker, but wow! I saw a picture though, not bad." Lorelai didn't really know whether to be offended or flattered.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Actually the reason I'm calling is to ask you to come down to the hospital."

"The hospital?" Lorelai stood up.

"Yeah, Logan's here he…" but Collin didn't get to finish because Lorelai had already hung up and was out the door.

"Where is he?!" Lorelai was frantically walking around the hospital. On the ride over a million different scenarios had run through her mind each one worse than the previous one. A nurse looked at Lorelai.

"Can I help you miss?" she asked.

"Yes, where is he?"

"I'm sorry but who?"

"Logan! Logan Huntzberger!" The nurse recoiled a bit.

"Are…are you his mother miss?"

"No, I'm his girlfriend." Lorelai wondered why this woman did not comprehend.

"Well I'm sorry then, I can't…"

"Lorelai!" A boy about Logan's age strode towards her.

"Collin I assume. Where is he? What's wrong with him?" Colin put his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax gorgeous. Have a seat." He helped her to a couch. "He's in the ICU they're running some tests."

"Tests? What kind of tests? What's wrong with him?"

"Well we were on a Life and Death Brigade event. We were jumping off the cliff into the shark infested waters…"

"You were what?!" Lorelai stood up.

"Relax it was a fairly harmless stunt. We did test runs with dummies, the sharks didn't attack once."

"That's because sharks are attracted to blood. Did the dummies have blood in them?" Collin shook his head. "Ok other than you being a complete idiot, what else happened?"

"Well ten guys jumped in, nothing happened to them and they were all swimming around in the water and then Logan jumped in. And he happened to land on one of the sharks." Lorelai gasped. "The shark was a little fazed at first, so Logan tried to swim away, but then the shark came to his senses and attacked. We pulled Logan away as quickly as we could, but the damage was already done. They brought him here by helicopter and took him straight to ICU. That's when we called you and Rory." For a moment Lorelai was distracted from her panic.

"You called Rory?"

"Yeah after we called you."

"So is she coming?"

"I think so."

"Oh." Lorelai nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Yeah, right this way." Colin stood up and led Lorelai to the ICU. He pointed to a door and let Lorelai go in alone. As soon as she walked in she was afraid. Logan lay on the bed, bandages on every part of his body. His face was bruised and there were deep gashes on his scalp. Monitor beeped. Logan seemed to be asleep.

"Logan." Lorelai walked over to the bed and grabbed his hand. "Logan. I'm so sorry, for everything. I love you." Lorelai thought she felt his hand squeeze hers. His eyes opened a bit and she swore she heard him tell her that he loved her. But then his eyes closed and his hand fell limp once again. Lorelai just sat with him, holding his hand for what seemed like forever. Suddenly Collin came in.

"Sorry to barge in Lorelai, but Rory's here."

"Oh." Lorelai nodded. She stood up, kissed Logan on the forehead and then walked out the door. Rory stood in the waiting area with Marty at her side. "Hey." Rory just nodded. She looked a bit sad, but not angry.

"So what happened?" Marty asked.

"Well he jumped into shark infested waters and was attacked." Rory's eyes widened as did Marty's.

"That's pretty…" he searched for an adjective. "Bizarre."

"Well we're all pretty bizarre," Lorelai quoted.

"Some are just better at hiding it," Rory finished for her. Lorelai looked at her daughter and the two of them made eye contact. And in that moment, without any words, that two of them communicated everything they were feeling. And just like that the two of them forgave one another for everything that was said. Lorelai ran to Rory and hugged her. "I'll be here for you mom. Until he gets out, I swear." As they pulled back from one another a doctor walked towards them.

"Anyone here for Logan Huntzberger?" She looked around the waiting area.

"I am," Lorelai walked towards her.

"Ma'am I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but there was nothing we could do. He was too badly injured. He's gone." Lorelai couldn't speak, but instead just shook her head. Then she began to cry. Large sobs shook her body. Rory put her arms around her and Marty hugged Rory. The three of them stayed in the hospital until Logan's family showed up to claim the body. Then Rory drove a sullen Lorelai home.

"Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil. Depart in peace." The coffin lowered into the ground slowly and Lorelai began to blubber even more. Rory's tears began falling down her face and Marty put his arm around her. The man next to Lorelai handed her a tissue.

"Thanks Luke." He nodded at her and put his arm around her shoulders. The crowd began to depart. Now only Luke and Lorelai remained. "Do you think you could give me a moment?" He nodded again and left her alone with the grave.

Lorelai looked down at the coffin. There were so many things that she wanted to say, but she couldn't put anything into words. "I love you. Goodbye." She threw a rose down onto the coffin and then went to join Luke, Rory, and Marty; leaving Logan forever.


	20. Moving On

**So I was going to end the story with the last chapter, but then I decided that I should at least wrap things up a bit more. I know that this story had been crazy and I'm happy that at least some people stuck with me until the end. Right now I'm working on a tamer story, but still good I hope. The first chapter's up so check it out. And now, the epilogue.**

The champagne bottles popped. Everyone cheered. Rory sliced through the cake and pulled out a piece. She picked up a fork and began to feed Marty. He did the same to her, but missed her mouth. The cake slid down her face. She smiled and then picked up her piece of cake with her hand and smashed it on Marty's mouth, making sure to rub it in. Everyone laughed.

"Let them eat cake!" Rory commanded. Then she helped Marty get the cake off his face. As she brushed at it with a napkin, Marty took her hand and kissed it. He pulled her to him and kissed her harder.

"Hey hey don't make me get the fire hose!" Lorelai told the two of them as she walked over.

"It's my wedding day mom, the least you can let me do is make out with my husband." Rory hugged her mother.

"Oh I don't mind, but Anastasia here doesn't really want to watch you two grope each other, she was traumatized enough during the ceremony." Rory smiled and looked down at the little girl clinging to Lorelai's hand.

"Do you not like Marty?" Anastasia smiled.

"I do like him."

"Good because he's kind of like a brother to you now." Rory picked up her little sister. "Which means that you can force him to watch all your princess movies with you." Little Anastasia pumped her fist and then reached out to Marty. Marty smiled and took the little girl.

"Would you care to dance?" he offered her. She nodded eagerly and the two of them walked out to the dance floor where they twirled around, Anastasia's face lit up with delight.

"He's great with her." Lorelai said to Rory as the two of them watched Marty swing Anastasia around. "But how do you expect to get him to watch princess movies with her?"

"A wise woman once said 'You can make a man eat cardboard if you play the right tricks.'"

"I don't remember ever saying that."

"You didn't. That was a quote from I Dream of Jeannie." Lorelai laughed and put her arm around Rory.

"I'm going to miss this."

"What?'

"This, us. Our little banter."

"Mom, I got married I didn't die. And besides _you _got married and we still talk."

"True."

"Speaking of your husband where is the pater familias?"

"Last time I saw him he told me he needed a beer. Oh there he his." Lorelai waved and her husband walked over. He kissed Lorelai on the cheek and then turned to Rory.

"The ceremony was great, Rory."

"He cried," Lorelai pointed out.

"Aw Luke you old softie." Rory playfully poked her step-father.

"So what, I cried. Is that a crime?"

"Didn't find your beer did you," Lorelai surmised.

"Nope, only frou-frou champagne."

"Well it is a wedding," Rory told him. He nodded.

"Where's Anastasia?" Rory and Lorelai both pointed to the dance floor. He kissed Lorelai and gave Rory a hug before walking out to the dance floor to join Marty and Anastasia. Lorelai and Rory continued to watch them.

"If she's got two men dancing with her at three years old, what do you think she's going to be like at her senior prom?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I think she'll be fine. After all she's got a pretty kick-ass mom." Lorelai turned to her daughter, her eyes misting.

"You'll be a pretty kick ass mom too."

"Not for a while though. I've got a career to establish, but maybe someday." Lorelai nodded and then hugged her daughter.

"I love you babe."

"Love you too mom." Rory pulled away and wiped her mother's eyes. Then she smiled and went out to the dance floor. She and Marty began to dance while Luke picked Anastasia up and held her in the air, spinning around.

After a bit Rory walked towards her step-father and half sister. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke turned towards her, Anastasia giggling.

"Will you dance with me?" Luke smiled and set Anastasia down.

"Run to your mom ok?" Anastasia grinned and ran to Lorelai. Then Luke took Rory's hand and the two of them began to sway to the music.

"Did I ever tell you how happy I am that you and mom finally got together?" Luke smiled.

"No, you didn't."

"Well I am. I mean for a while there she had to leave the room every time Anastasia was watching a Disney movie because when the characters would kiss she would cry." Luke nodded at her. As they swayed Rory began to face Lorelai and Anastasia. Rory smiled looking at the little girl, her half sister. They were in the same boat she and Anastasia. Three years ago Anastasia's father had died and a year later Rory's own father had died in a car accident.

"He would have loved to be here," Luke whispered in her ear, as if he could read her mind. Rory's eyes began to tear, but she brushed them back. There was nothing to cry about. She and Anastasia were both very lucky. They had a mother that would do anything for them. Who had made, and would make, growing up fun for her daughters. And Rory realized, as she felt warm protecting arms around her, that they both did have a father. A father who would protect them with his life. Anastasia called this man dad because she didn't know any better. She didn't know that he wasn't biologically her father. But what about Rory? She hadn't been able to call him anything but Luke.

"Luke?" Rory tested the word.

"Yeah Rory."

"Do you think…I mean would you be ok if…maybe I started calling you dad?" They stopped swaying and Luke pulled back, tears in his eyes. He walked towards her and kissed her forehead.

"I think that would be great." Rory began to cry to and the two of them cried together. Lorelai walked up behind them, Anastasia in her arms.

"What are you two crying about?"

"Dad was just crying because he's going to miss me so much." Lorelai stopped. She hadn't missed the first word that had come out of Rory's mouth. Dad. Lorelai began to tear up to. Luke pulled both of them to him in one big hug.

"Squished!" a little voice cried from within the hug. The three of them laughed as they pulled back and looked at Anastasia.

"I'm going to go get some food. This little monster is yours." Lorelai handed Anastasia to Luke and then walked towards the catering table. She got a plate of food and then sat a table to watch her daughters. They laughed and danced with Luke, the only father they had left. Lorelai smiled as Marty came to join them and took Rory away. Her daughter looked beautiful in her long white dress. And she looked especially beautiful when she looked at Marty. Her whole face lit up. Lorelai was really happy that they had found each other. Rory reached out her arms as her best friends Lane and Paris came towards her, pulling Lane's two kids with them. Then Lorelai looked back to Anastasia. She too was very beautiful. She looked just like her father. Long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She even had her father's grin. Lorelai began to cry but then realized that there was no reason to. She had had more love in her lifetime than most people. She had two loves who, though they were not with her anymore, had left her with the two most beautiful girls in the world. And then she had her third love, the steady and dependable Luke. Lorelai was truly blessed. She smiled as she took a bite of her salad. Sookie and Jackson came to sit down at her table, bringing with them their three children. Lorelai chatted with them, all the while keeping her eyes on her family. Her husband, two daughters, and son in law. This was her happy ending. Cue the happy music, fade to black.


End file.
